Total Drama Chronicles
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Courtney is Chris' replacement after Chris was arrested in TDROTI but this time, the setting takes place in the camp somewhere in Australia and new campers are going to participate for one million dollars. A/N: No Flaming this story!
1. The Not So Happy Generation Part 1

Courtney was standing on the dock of Australia while smiling at the camera, "Hello and welcome to the new season of Total Drama. I'm your new host, Courtney which you may know me as the old contestant. Since Chris was arrested, the producers wanted me to take his place as a new replacement which I got a new assistant named Noah."

That is when Noah's voice is heard off-screen, "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes..." Courtney said while glaring at the other direction of the voice. "We had to prove our fans for this and don't forget to smile."

"Okay...okay."

Courtney cleared her throat as she turned towards the camera again, "Alright, people, listen up. As part of the spin-off, we are no longer in Camp Wawanakwa anymore, we are at Australia where you can see the campsite which is slightly different. In other words, I may invite new campers to come to the island for one million dollars. So without further ado, I present to you a new title. Total...Drama...Chronicles!"

* * *

**Intro Theme Song to "I Wanna Be Famous"**

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine_

The camera flies past Courtney talking on her cellphone and Noah reading his book behind the tree, then a cliff and into a river.

_You guys are on my mind_

Jacob is seen in the water, looking at the fishes, shyly.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

The camera moves from the river to the shore where Mae was standing in front of the ocean, taking a picture of the dolphins who are swimming and flipping while Maddie was relaxing on the sand as the sun shines on her hair streaks that shimmer gold.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

The camera moves to the forest where Sang was talking in a conversation with J.T. and Lex.

_I wanna to be famous_

Camera moves to Ivy who was performing lasso tricks with her rope.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

The camera moves to Nebula smiling while grabbing her twin sister, Nabila by the arm. Nabila had a grumpy look on her face as she crossed her arms.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won_

The camera moves to Alexander and Stephen who are getting in the fist fight.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

Lola was listening to 'One Direction' on her iPod with her headphones on her ears.

_I'll get there one day_

Max was smirking flirtously at Susan who turned away from him with an angry look.

_Cause I wanna be famous_

Dusk and Gigi are running away from the angry dingo.

_Nanananana nananananana_

Dani and Frankie are sitting on the tree, looking out on a view together.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Day turns to night, Courtney holds a stick of marshmallow in front of the campfire with the 18 campers sitting in a circle around her, The camera zooms out slightly and the letters TDC appear and you can faintly see the rest of the words inside their respective letters.

_(whistles to theme)_

**End Intro**

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Chronicles." Courtney said, "Get ready to meet our new campers."

The boat appears on the dock. The first one to come out is a 17 year old girl with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail that hangs down to her upper back.

"Hello, Susan." the CIT said, "It's so nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." the Trash Punk snapped as she walks pass her, flipping a bird at her while using the middle finger.

"Gee, you don't have to be so rude." Courtney said, feeling nervous as hell before talking to the camera in a soft voice while pointing her finger at the left side direction, "First Eva, now her."

The next boat arrived, revealing a boy with brown straight hair who was holding a suitcase.

"Hey, Alexander," Courtney greeted, "Glad you make it." Alexander silently walked pass her with a cold look on his face. "Gee, so many rude people arriving on the show. I wonder if Chris is gonna say about it."

The third boat showed up as the girl with a cowgirl hat stepped in the dock.

"Our third camper is Ivy." Courtney continued, "The good ol' country girl."

"Howdy, partner." Ivy said, cheerfully as she walks away.

Then a boy with auburn hair arrived from the boat with two suitcases in both hands.

"Stephen, nice to see you in person." Courtney said. "Ready for the competition?"

"I sure am." Stephen declared, "I'm gonna win this fair and square!" He walked pass her, joining the other contestants.

The boy with a Russian descent is the next to arrive.

"Our next camper is Dusk." Courtney said.

"Hello, Courtney." Dusk said as he walked pass her until the next boat appeared, revealing a girl with curly long dark brown hair hanging down to her mid-section.

"Everyone, meet Lola." Courtney announced, "The laid back artsy girl."

"It's so great to be here." Lola said with a smile. "This is my first time doing this."

"Glad to hear it." Courtney smiled back, "Go stand over there with the others."

"Okay." Lola said, walking pass her. When she approached the other contestants, she continued, "Hi, I'm Lola. I hope we can be good friends."

"Howdy, name's Ivy." Ivy said, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you." Lola said as she and Ivy shake hands while Susan rolled her eyes at this.

A British girl stepped off the boat with a camera in her hand.

"Hello, Mae, how's it going?" Courtney asked.

"It's going great." Mae said as she takes a picture of the CIT before joining the other contestants.

"Great, there goes my life." Susan mumbled while Alexander nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys contestants too?" Mae asked, "I bet the competition is gonna be awesome."

"Yeah, totally." Lola said as she, Ivy and Mae began introducing themselves.

Then a boat arrived on the dock, revealing a boy who is Korean.

"Next we have Sang Min." Courtney said.

"Hello," Sang Min said as he walked pass her.

Another boat came by as the girl with black hair and purple bangs stepped into the dock.

"Frankie, welcome." Courtney said, smiling.

"I'll do anything to win!" Frankie shouted in anger, "Did you hear me?" With that, she walked off.

"Okay..." Courtney said, feeling nervous.

"What was that all about?" Dusk asked, confused.

"Don't know." Stephen shrugged.

"What's she talking about?" Lola said softly to Ivy and Mae.

"I did not see a thing." Susan muttered.

"Me neither." Alexander agreed.

That is when Frankie approached them.

"Are there any goths around here that I can flirt with?" she asked.

Dusk yelped in alarm as he hides behind Susan who immediately push him so instead, he goes behind Stephen.

Then a boy with a Swedish, German and Canadian descent arrived with a suitcase.

"Hello, Jacob," Courtney said, "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine." Jacob said softly as he walked pass her, very shyly while another boat showed up, revealing a girl with long straight hair running down her back and curly tips.

"Next up is Danielle!" Courtney said.

"Just call me, Dani, okay?" Dani said, feeling embarassed as she walks away.

Then the two twin girls arrived on the dock.

"Meet Nabila and Nebula." Courtney said, "The twin sisters."

"Oh my gosh! This is the greatest thrill in my life!" Nebula shouted happily, "Can you believe we're here, sis?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nabila said, glumly as she and her twin sister walked pass Courtney before heading straight to the other contestants.

"Hi," Nebula greeted happily, "I'm Nebula and this is my twin sister, Nabila."

"Hey," Nabila waved at them, still unhappy.

"Nice to meet you," Lola said, "I'm Lola."

"Name's Ivy." the cowgirl said.

"My name is Mae." the British said.

Then the four girls began to do the 'girl' chat.

"This cannot be happening to me," Nabila stated, "I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Don't worry about it." Susan said, "As long as this camp sucks."

"I know." Nabila said before introducing herself, "Name's Nabila."

"I'm Susan." They both bumped their knuckles together while the boat showed up on the dock, revealing a girl with long straight brown hair that travels halfway down her back along with blonde streaks.

"Welcome to the Camp, Maddie." Courtney said.

"Is there going to be lifeguards around here?" Maddie asked.

"Nope, not in this area." Courtney shook her head, "Sorry."

"Okay, then." Maddie said as she joins the other contestants. Just then, another boat had arrived, revealing a boy in a Hawaiian Chinese descent, causing all the girls except Nabila and Susan to start staring at him.

"Hey there, Courtney," the boy said, flirting at the CIT, "How's it going?"

"Um, it's going fine, Max." Courtney said, blushing as Max walked towards the others including the girls who are still staring at him, feeling that they started to have a crush on him or something.

"Oh my Gosh, Max." Nebula said, blushing, "You are sooo hot."

"Thank you," Max winked at Nebula, causing her to faint like a fangirl.

Susan glared at the badboy while turning her head away while Nabila rolled her eyes at her twin sister's reaction.

The girl with reddish purple hair showed up on the dock with a pink suitcase.

"Oh yeah, Gigi is in the house!" the Chavette girl said, happily, "I'm ready to participate in this one."

This cause Dusk's cheeks turned red as he stared at her.

"Welcome to the Australia camp, Gigi." Courtney said. "Ready to kick some butt?"

"Mm-hmm, I sure am." Gigi walked pass her to join the other contestants. Max was about to flirt with Gigi but she rejected him. "Sorry, hon, not interested in you." This made the sexy badboy frowned in anger while Dusk continued staring at her.

Then the French boy appeared on the dock.

"Hello, J.T." Courtney said.

"Bonjour, Courtney" J.T. said, walking pass her. When he approached the other contestants, Dani felt her cheeks turned red.

The last boat arrived, revealing a boy with brownish blond hair.

"And last but not least, Lex." Courtney announced.

"Hello, everyone," Lex greeted as he joined the others even Lola who was smiling at him.

"Now that we got all eighteen of them," Courtney said finally, "Let's meet up at the campfire to explain the rules of the game."

"Let's get this over with..." Susan said as she and the others followed Courtney to the campfire.

As they continued doing that, Max makes his move towards Susan while walking next to her.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, sexilly.

The Trash Punk glared at him and said, "Don't call me that."

"Okay, gorgeous."

Susan groaned in frustation when he said that.

The 18 campers sat in the bonfire pit as Courtney stood in front of them.

"Before I announce the team, everyone, I need to share with you some other rules." the CIT said.

"What kind of rules are there?" Sang Min asked.

"This is where you will eliminate one camper." Courtney explained, ignoring Sang Min's question, "every three days and in between those three days, you will have a challenge. The team that loses the challenge will send one of their own to the elimination boat."

Max let out an evil grin while Dusk looks at him with a frightened look.

* * *

Later, Courtney explains to them about the confessional booth.

"This is where you can tell everyone what you're really thinking from our outhouse confessional." the CIT said.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

**Lola: (happily) Wow, my first confessional! I feel like I'm gonna faint.**

**Dani: If anyone calls me "Danielle", I'll kill them.**

**Sang Min: Wait till I tell my boyfriend about this as soon as the game is over.**

**Ivy: (covering her nose in disgust) Whoo-we, this confessional sure is stinks.**

**Jacob: (shyly) Is anyone got a paper bag I can breathe into? I feel like I'm gonna be sick.**

**Max: Things are going to get interesting around here. If I can make new friends, I might as well, pretend to be nice, especially that trash punk chick that I never lay eyes on.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

"Now it's time for teams!" Courtney announced.

"Finally!" Alexander said, "It's about time!"

"If your name is heard, go stand over there." Courtney said while pointing to the east, "Dusk, Max, Gigi, Susan, Stephen, Alexander, Nabila, Nebula, Jacob." The nine mentioned campers walked to where they were told to go as Courtney tossed them an orange sloppily rolled up cloth poster as Max caught it. When he unrolled it, the poster reveals a picture of the tiger. "You guys are...The Wild Tigers."

"Nice." Max said with a grin.

"Moving on," Courtney said, "the remaining campers will be the other team on the left side are Maddie, Lola, Ivy, Mae, Sang Min, Dani, J.T., Lex, Frankie." The other mentioned campers did as they were told before Courtney tossed them another poster which is purple. Lola grabbed it and enrolled it, revealing a picture of the a spotlight. "You guys will be known as The Shimmering Spotlights."

"Cool." Lola said.

"Alright, campers," Courtney said, "Go get situated in your cabins and meet me at the mess hall in the hour." The eighteen campers ran off to their cabins in seperate team gender.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Couples later on chapters: Max/Susan, Dusk/Gigi, J.T/Dani, Lex/Lola**


	2. The Not So Happy Generation Part 2

The 18 campers are gathered in their cabins in seperate gender before they can meet up, awaiting their lunch and their first challenge ever. They sure hope that their first challenge is going to be easy for them.

(The Wild Tigers' Cabin, Girls Side)

"Man, this place is a dump." Nabila said, flatly, as she and the girls stepped inside their own cabin, "I get the feeling that the whole room was filled with spiders and rats."

"Oh, lighten up, sis." Nebula said, happily, as she throws herself into the bottom bunk bed, "This room is perfect! Plus, we can have our own slumber party."

"Mm-hmm, now that's what I'm talking about." Gigi agreed. "Slumber parties are gonna be so much fun."

"It's not gonna be fun." Susan muttered, "It's pathetic."

"Excuse me, girl?" Gigi asked, glaring at the Trash Punk.

"You heard me. It was pathetic."

"Now, listen here, girl." The Charvette said, "You better not trash talk about this topic, otherwise, it will not gonna be easy."

"At least, she learn to do some manners." a voice said, off-screen. The girls turned around to see Max who was standing on their doorway, crossing his arms in a smugly way.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Susan asked, glaring at the badboy.

"Oh, nothing." Max shrugged, "Just chilling out to see how things are going with you, ladies."

This made Nebula blushed as she raised herself in the sitting position on the bed.

"Oh, hi, Max," Nebula said, waving at him, "I didn't see you there."

Max smirked as he waved back at her.

"Get out of our cabin, you perv!" Susan snapped.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Max said, raising his hands in the air defensively before walking away.

While he was gone, Nebula looks at the girls and said, "I can't believe he's waving at me. I feel like I want to go head over heels with this guy." She then squealed in delight, "I think I'm gonna marry that guy!"

Susan slapped her forehead in annoyance while Nabila and Gigi rolled their eyes.

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights, Boys Cabin)

Lex was sitting on his bunk bed, drawing on his sketchpad in comic book style.

"Whatcha doing?" Sang Min asked.

"Drawing." Lex replied.

"What kind of drawing?" J.T. asked, curiously.

"Comic book drawing."

"Gosh, no wonder you're very good at this." Sang Min said.

"I know." Lex replied. "I'm gonna be a comic book artist one day. I hope they'll accept my work."

"Oh, they will eventually," J.T. said, "if they make sure that there won't be any smudges."

"Good point."

* * *

(The Wild Tigers, Boys Cabin)

Dusk, Stephen, Jacob and Alexander are inside the cabin when Max enters the room.

"Where were you?" Stephen asked the badboy.

"Nowhere,"

"Don't tell me you're hanging out with girls, aren't you?" Alexander asked, suspiciously.

"So what?" Max said, "The girls love me."

Stephen rolled his eyes at this while Jacob said, "Um, guys, do you think this room is clean?"

"What about it?" Max asked, glaring at the shy boy.

"Umm, I'm just being curious, that's all."

"Well, for me, it has a lot of cockroaches and rats."

Jacob felt scared as he hides behind Dusk.

"Hey, leave him alone." the goth boy said, "You're scaring him."

"What? Did I stutter?" Max glared at Dusk,"He's only a wimp."

This made Jacob cried like a crybaby.

"Oh, now see what you done!" Stephen said, "You're making him worse."

Alexander was at his own bunk bed, shaking his head in annoyance. "Great, I'm been surrounded by idiots." he muttered.

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights Girls Cabin)

"Ah, here we are, our own cabin." Lola said as she and the girls entered the room, "It feels great to sleep in."

"It reminds me of summer camp." Mae said, walking over to the left bunk bed, "No wonder we have a room of our own."

"Tell me about it," Ivy added, "This room is not as good as other camps."

"Where did you get that camera?" Dani asked Mae.

"From my mom," the British replied, "I always carried it everywhere I go in order to take pictures."

"Nice." Frankie said, "In other words..." She then screamed on top of her lungs, "THERE WILL NO ALLOWED DURING COMPETITIONS!"

Mae felt shocked at Frankie's behavior, "How can you say that? I love my camera. What's wrong with that?"

Frankie was about to respond but a familiar voice appears out of nowhere.

"Alright, campers!" Courtney shouted through a megaphone, "It's time to meet me at the mess hall in five minutes! It's lunch time!"

* * *

In the mess hall, Noah was standing behind the counter with a ladle as he started serving the campers lunch while their looks turned from excitement to horror.

"What is this stuff?" Jacob asked, shyly, referring to his food.

"It's your lunch," Noah said, sarcastically, "Eat it before you die."

"I can't believe he expects us to eat this." Lola groaned in disbelief.

"At least Frankie likes it." Ivy said.

They glanced at Frankie who was munching her food like crazy.

After about half an hour, Courtney walked into the mess hall to see how the campers were doing.

"Good news, campers, your first challenge starts in ten minutes, meet me outside again." Courtney said before walking out.

"I wonder what could it be?" Gigi asked as she and the other campers followed Courtney.

The camera pans to the campers standing on top of the mountain.

"This sucks," Susan spat, "How are gonna climb down safety?"

* * *

**End chapter**

**They are now in their first challenge. Stay turned to see who will be the first one out to be eliminated on the next chapter. If you guys want challenge ideas, please do so (except gordhanx who already send out challenge ideas)!**


	3. They Don't Care About Us

_"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles," Courtney stated, "18 new campers have signed on to spend a few months right here in Queensland, Australia. Then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers."_

_"I wonder what could it be?" Gigi asked as she and the other campers followed Courtney._

_The camera pans to the campers standing on top of the mountain._

_"This sucks," Susan spat, "How are we gonna climb down safety?"_

**(Theme Song)**

* * *

We cut back to the campers who are on top of the mountain.

"Welcome to your first challenge." Courtney said.

"Courtney, what's going on here?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, why are we're on the mountain?" Frankie added.

Jacob felt scared, meaning that he's afraid of heights.

"Well, you see, Dani, the mountain is the part of the challenge." Courtney explained, "Not to mention, they have those in Australia."

"They have?" Nebula asked.

"Of course they have. It's on the internet." Courtney said, "Let me just explain the whole challenge here. For your first challenge, each team will had to climb down one side of a mountain and make it to the other side/climb back up. The first team back wins."

"Heh, this is gonna be good." Stephen declared.

"Well, that's just great." Nabila muttered.

"Tell me about it." Susan said.

"Alright, when I say go, you know what to do," Courtney said, "On your marks, get set, go!"

The two teams began to climb down the mountain, finding the way to the other side, All except Jacob who was still scared.

"Ummm, I don't think I should do this." the shy boy said, feeling his legs shaking in fear, "I'm too scared."

Courtney sighed, "Fine. You stay here with me and watch the fun."

Jacob sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Jacob: Courtney is like a big sister to me. I'm glad she lets me to stay here and watch the whole action of the challenge. **

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

"Alright, guys," Max said to his team-mates as they continued climbing down, "Listen up, as team captain, we must find the other way of this mountain and climb back up."

"Since when did you become team captain?" Alexander asked.

"From my leadership." Max declared, making the Main Villian glared at him. "If any of you girls are scared of heights, I'll hold your hand."

Nebula blushed and said, "Okay."

"Oh, hell no!" Susan spat, "I ain't scared."

"So do I." Nabila added.

"What makes you think I'm gonna hold your hand?" Gigi said, glaring at Max. "I got business to take care of right here."

"But where is it?" Dusk asked, referring to the mentioned one side of the mountain.

"Yeah but how?" Stephen snapped, "How are we supposed to find one?"

"We'll see when we get there." Max said, "Just follow my lead, okay?"

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

While the Shimmering Spotlights are climbing down to find the one side, Lola was trying to be careful not to fall.

"Okay, you can do this," she said to herself, "Focus..." Then she began to scream as she lost her grip and began to fall but luckily she grabbed a stick that hangs on the mountain. She can't hold on much longer.

Lex climbs down to where Lola was and asked, "Need a hand?" He held his hand in front of her.

Lola felt her cheeks blushed when she looked at him, "Sure." She grabbed onto his and the two of them start climbing down to follow their team-mates. "Boy, that was a close one. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." he said as they both smiled at each other.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Lola: (smiling) Thank God, I didn't die, thanks to Lex. He is such a gentleman to help me out.**

**Lex: If a lady is in terrible danger, a knight and shining armor will be there to rescue her.**

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

Susan stops climbing for the minute and stared up at the Shimmering Spotlights who are still climbing until she noticed the camera sticking out of Mae's pocket. The Trash Punk looked at it before letting out an evil smile.

It won't last long until Nabila's voice caught her attention, "Hey, Susan! Are you coming or not?" Susan looked down to see Nabila who was finally made it to the entrance of the other side along with the rest of her team-mates.

"You don't have time for daydreaming, you know!" Stephen said.

"I am not daydreaming!" Susan snapped.

"Then hurry up!" Gigi shouted.

"Okay, but I'll be there in a second!" Susan said, looking back at Mae who was looking for the other side of the mountain.

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

"Oh, how I love this view." Mae said, happily. "What will be great if we can-" She turned around to see Susan climbing towards her.

"Give me your camera." the Trash Punk demanded.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Mae screamed.

"Sounds like Mae's in trouble." Ivy said, "Come on!" She and the other team began to climb down to where they can see Mae frantically climbing to the left side of the mountain, being chased by Susan.

"Hold on, Mae, we're coming!" Lola shouted.

"Your camera is mine!" Susan shouted at the British girl.

"No! It's mine!" Mae shouted back.

Then Max appeared and grabbed Susan by the arm, "Gotcha!"

"Hey, let me go!" the Trash Punk screamed at him, "I need to get that camera!"

"No, you're coming with me." the bad boy climbs over to his own team, dragging Susan with him.

"This isn't over yet!" Susan yelled at the Shimmering Spotlights, "I'll get that camera eventually!"

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Lex said, feeling a little awkward.

"Why does she want the camera for anyway?" Sang Min asked.

"I don't know." Dani said, "Maybe she wants it for her collection."

"You okay, Mae?" Lola asked the British girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You nearly scared us to death." Ivy said.

"I know," Mae looked at Lola and Ivy, "It's only because I felt scared because of that girl. She only wants to steal my camera."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Mae: (referring to Susan) If that girl tries to steal my camera from me, I gonna freak out.**

**(End confessional Cam)**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

"You got few minutes to made it to climb back up." Courtney called down to the teams while Jacob looks worried at his own team-mates. "Get to it, people!"

"Did you guys make it?" the shy boy asked.

"Yep, we sure did," Max declared as he signaled Nabila, Nebula, Stephen, Dusk, Alexander and Gigi to go climb inside the tunnel. He was still grabbing Susan's arm so she won't fall. "As soon as we find the way to climb back up to the top."

"As good to hear." Jacob said, smiling.

"You better let me go or I bite your fingers off!" Susan yelled at Max.

"Okay," The bad boy smirked, bringing his arm out. As he was about to drop her, Susan then screamed, "AAAAHH! I change my mind! Don't let me go, don't let me go!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

Max shrugged and said, "Ah, what the heck, I believe you." He resumed his climbing with his one hand, still gripping Susan's arm, following his team-mates inside. It looks like they're almost there to climb back up.

"Next time, don't ever do that again." the Trash Punk glared at the badboy. "You almost kill me."

"What can I say, I'm an excellent climber." Max said, making Susan growl in annoyance.

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

"Aw, man, they gonna make it back to the top!" Frankie complained.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Dani said.

"Look, there it is!" Lex said, pointing to the right side of the mountain where they can see the entrance opening.

"Well, what do you know, it works." Mae said.

"Lex, you're a genius." Lola smiled at The Comic Book Artist.

"I am?" he asked, confused as his cheeks turned red.

"C'mon, guys, let's go." Ivy said, "We can't let them beat us."

"Right." J.T. said with a nod.

"Let's get to it." Maddie agreed.

They climbed to the right direction until Sang Min said, "Gee, climbing a mountain is not so bad. If I have a camera, I'll take a picture of myself to show it to my boyfriend and tell him that-" Then all of a sudden, he was out of focus as he lost his grip and began to fall, screaming. This caught his team-mates' attention.

"Sang Min!" Lex shouted in disbelief. But it was too late, Sang Min was falling off the mountain, suffering injuries along the way. When he landed to the ground, Courtney gasped in horror along with Jacob.

"Somebody get him to the hospital." Courtney said as the two interns rushed over to Sang Min and carried him away.

"Oh, dear, is he going to be alright?" Jacob asked the CIT.

"I hope so."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Lex: (sad) Poor Sang Min. I hope he doesn't die.**

**Dani: (praying) Please be okay, Sang Min, please be okay.**

**J.T.: I felt sorry for that poor fellow. If he recovers, I'm gonna be happy.**

**(Lola, Mae and Ivy began to sob and comfort each other)**

**Maddie: (sad) Now we'll never gonna made to the top on time!**

**Frankie: Aw, man, we lost our poor team-mate. (cries unco****ntrollably then stops) Anyone got a tissue?**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

Max, Susan, Dusk, Nabila, Nebula, Alexander, Stephen and Gigi are now crawling inside the dark tunnel, finding the way out to climb back up again.

"How much farther?" Alexander asked Max.

"Wait till we find the exit." the badboy pointed out, "Don't worry about it."

"You know what, this is getting ridiculous!" Susan snapped, "We had been climbing that mountain for hours! Can't we stop and rest before the game is over."

"Yeah, I feel I'm exhaused here." Nebula said, feeling tired and exhausted, "Anyone got a water bottle to drink?"

"No, no, don't stop." Max said, "We got a challenge to complete."

"Alright, then," Nabila grumbled.

They continued crawling all the way until Stephen noticed the way out.

"Look, guys, there's the way out!" the overachiever shouted. Indeed it was where you can see a yellow light shining on the exit along with the angel choir music.

"Yay!" Nebula cheered.

"Finally," Nabila said, "About time."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Stephen: Score one for me! Boo-yah!**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

When the remaining Wild Tigers crawled to the exit, they began to climb once again. Then their faces turn into happiness as they saw the top side where Courtney and Jacob were.

"Hey, look, it's Jacob." Nebula said, happily before calling out to the shy boy, "Hi, Jacob!"

Jacob turned to the direction of the voice and looked down to see his team-mates who are climbing their way up. "Oh, hi, guys. Glad you make it."

"Yep, it's all part of the plan." Dusk said as he and the others climbed up one at the time.

"If it weren't for goreous here." Max smirked, referring to Susan, "I never laid eyes on her for a second."

"Don't you ever call me that again!" the Trash Punk snapped, "This is why I can't stand you!"

Max smirked even more and said to Stephen, "She's so doesn't hate me."

This cause Susan glaring at the badboy.

"We have a winner." Courtney announced, "The Wild Tigers win."

"Hooray, we won!" Nebula cheered, hugging Nabila.

"Get off me!" Nabila snapped as she pushed her twin sister off. Nebula had a disappointed look on her face when her twin sister said this.

"As for the Shimmering Spotlights," Courtney said, "You guys are gonna report to the campfire ceremony where you can vote off your team-mate." The Shimmering Spotlights are gasped in shock as they crawled their way to the exit in the dark tunnel.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Dani: So hard to choose a team-mate to eliminate. I think I chose Frankie.**

**Maddie: Frankie will be a choice as long as she reacts.**

**(end confessional cam)**

* * *

The remaining Shimmering Spotlights are now in the campfire ceremony, sitting on the logs while Courtney stands in front of them, holding a plate of marshmallows.

"Good news, Shimmering Spotlights, Sang Min was recovered." Courtney announced as the remaining team cheers, "But unfortunately, he will be send home immediately." The team groaned in disappointed. "As part of the ceremony, I have eight marshamllows on my plate. When I call your name, come up and claim a marshmallow! If a last person who doesn't receive a marshmallow, will go to the elimination boat which will carry you far away from here and never allow you to return. Let's begin now. Lex."

Lex smiled and silently walked up and picked up the first marshmallow before walking back to his seat and ploped down.

"Lola!" Lola ran over to the marshmallow before walking back to her seat. When she sat down, she and Lex smiled at each other.

"Ivy!" The cowgirl walked up to claim her treat and walked back to her seat.

"Mae!" The British girl walked over to Courtney and grabbed the marshmallow before going back to her seat.

"Dani."

"Yes!" Dani shouted in excitement as she got up to get her marshmallow before heading back to her seat and sat down.

"Maddie." Courtney said as Maddie got up to received hers. After that, she went back to her seat and sat down.

Now it's only two more to go: J.T. and Frankie. Dani was starting to look nervously towards the French boy and hoped he wasn't the one who was going to lose. "Alright, I got the last marshmallow on my plate. So here we go. The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...J.T." The French boy smiled as he got up to received the last marshmallow. Frankie, however, got shocked and disappointed.

"But...it's been a mistake." Frankie cried, "How did this happen? I want some answers here."

"Frankie, the elimination boat awaits you." Courtney said.

"Okay." the Humanitarian Goth said, hung her head as she walks over to the boat at the dock before sailing off from shore.

"There will be sixteen more to go." Courtney said, "Who will be the next one after that? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Chronicles!"

* * *

**End chapter**

**Voted off so far: Sang Min, Frankie**

**Reasons: Sang Min: he was send in the hospital for suffering injuries after he falls from the mountain. During the campfire ceremony, Courtney points out that Sang Min was recovered but never returned back to the game. It appears that Sang Min is not elimination. Frankie: The Shimmering Spotlights didn't know what to pick during the elimination so they choose Frankie as part of the choice.**


	4. We Were Made For This

_"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles." Courtney said, "the 18 campers begin their descent into the newest spin-season of the reality show ever. In their first challenge, the two teams are climbing down the mountain while finding the other side to climb back up. However, in the end, it was the Wild Tigers that came on top. Sang Min was suffering injuries but recovers which he did not come back to the competition while Frankie was eliminated. Who will be the next one to be voted off? Find out this piece of action on Total...Drama...Chronicles!"_

**Theme Song**

* * *

It was night time and all the boys of The Wild Tigers were asleep. All except Max who gets out of bed and began to sneak quietly towards Dusk who was sleeping in his own bunk bed. From the look on Max's face, he actually want to do something fun with the other boys.

Without hesitating, the bad boy slowly lift his leg toward the goth boy's back and spine in a ready position before kicking him off the bed, causing him to land on the floor. Max let out an evil smile as he walks over to the sleeping Dusk and began to think of something of what to do with Dusk.

The next morning, the remaining contestants (in their every-day outfits) are at the Mess Hall, eating scrambled eggs until all of a sudden, Dusk enters the room. The Wild Tigers (except Max who was pretending not to pay attention to whole thing but eating his own food) gasped in horror at the sight. Dusk had a black eye on his right eye and a cut on his left cheek and he was wrapping his arm around his waist because of the pain.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Nebula asked, clasping her hands on her mouth in shock.

"You look like you're badly injured." Stephen said.

"This doesn't look good." Jacob said, glancing at Dusk's bruises.

"It was a long story." Dusk said as he joined the Wild Tigers' table "I don't know what happened when I was falling asleep last night. Maybe somebody came by and beat the crap out of me."

"That's terrible." Gigi said, staring at Dusk, "Here. This ice pack will help you do the trick." She pulls out an ice pack and placed it on Dusk's right eye.

"Gee, thanks." the goth boy said while Max was watching whole thing with an evil smirk.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Max: (evil smirk) To tell you the truth, I'm the one who did this to Dusk during his sleep. It's only because most people think he is weird but for me, I can read his mind.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

"It seems to me that someone did that on purpose." Alexander said before glaring at Max.

"Yeah," Nabila snapped. "I bet it was him. He's the one who did it."

The bad boy stopped eating as he looked at his team-mates before pretending to be innocent. "I wasn't do anything wrong." he said, "I was sleeping on my own bed and all the sudden, someone appeared and began to sabotage Dusk for no reason."

"You lied!" Susan snapped as she banged the table with both hands, "Why should we believe you?"

"No, no, he's right." Jacob said, trying to calm her down, "I think he's telling the truth."

"I agreed on that." Stephen said, "He totally did tell us the truth."

Unaware of this, Max's face turns into an evil smile as he watched his team-mates except Gigi who was still healing Dusk's eye with an ice pack.

* * *

Later the 16 campers were at the outback **(A/N: The same location in TDWT)** while Courtney begins to explain about their second challenge.

"Hello, campers." Courtney said, smiling, "I hope you're ready for the second challenge because we're gonna have an animal unconscious capture."

"Animal unconscious?" Jacob asked in fear, "Does that mean we have kill them?"

"No, of course not." Courtney said, shaking her head, "You won't actually kill them, you have to capture them as long as you get unconscious." Jacob sighed in relief when she said this. "For this challenge, each team will have to render animals unconscious. There will be 6 different animals for each team. The first team to get all their animals back into their cages wins which you guys have your own animals to capture. For The Wild Tigers, you will had to catch a kangaroo, a dingo, an emu, a budgerigar, a cockatoo and a galah. As for the Shimmering Spotlights, the 6 animals you had to capture are a brumby (a feral horse), a feral pig, a saltwater crocodile, a red-tailed phascogale, southern hairy-nosed wombat and eastern barred bandicoot. Before you start, Each of you will get a tranquilizer gun. You may start take them now before I give you a signal." That is when Noah appeared, holding the box with mentioned guns inside.

The two teams nodded as they walked up to Noah before grabbing the tranquilizer gun from the box one at the time.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam) **

**Mae: This is gonna be sweet, we're so gonna be rocking this thing.**

**Dani: I had no idea, why feral animals enter Australia in the first place. Maybe it's because they want to escape from America to find somewhere safe.**

**Gigi: Come to think of it, why is a feral pig and horse doing in Australia?**

**Alexander: If Max is trying to set us up in the challenge, he will pay.**

* * *

The two teams are standing in front of the animals and were ready for the challenge.

"On your mark...get set...and let the challenge begin!" Courtney announced as she and Noah are sitting on chairs behind the truck with binoculars and a megaphone.

The two teams ran off towards the animals with tranquilizer guns in their hands.

"The animals are your idea?" Noah asked Courtney.

"What do you expect." she shrugged, "They are part of the challenge like I was riding that emu on TDWT."

"But Aledrago was trying to manipulate you." Noah pointed out.

Courtney scoffed, "So what? He's nice and friendly."

The sarcasm High IQ rolled his eyes at this.

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

The Wild Tigers are running as fast as their legs could carry until they saw a kangaroo who is drinking the water lake. This caused the team to stop on their tracks.

"Now's our chance to shoot it." Nebula said, happily.

"Allow me to do this." Alexander said as he raised his gun towards the kangaroo in a ready position. Max saw this and let out an evil grin.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Max: (rub his hands together in an evil way) Time to unleash my evil skills for making my move.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

Max was behind Alexander and slapped him on the back of the neck, making the Main Villain yelped in pain. This caused Alexander to lost his focus as he accidentally release the dart out of his tranquilier gun. Then within seconds, the dart rammed towards the tree. The kangaroo saw this and hopped away.

"AH! I missed!" the Main Villain yelled.

"Oh, totally out of focus there." Max said, pretending to be innocent, "How did that happen? Heh, sorry about that."

Alexander glared at the badboy and snapped, "You!" He was about to beat up Max but Jacob and Stephen grabbed him by both arms, pulling him back.

"Dude, calm down," Stephen said, "I'm sure Max didn't do that on purpose."

"Yeah, he's our friend." Jacob added.

"No, he's not. He's nobody's friend." Alexander pointed out, angrily, "And a total jerk."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." Max said, still being innocent, "I just want to make sure a bird gets in our way."

Alexander growled at him.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Alexander: (angry) Oh, that is it! That b*****d (referring to Max) is going down.**

**Max: (pretends to be scared) Ooh, I am soooo scared now.**

**(end confessional cam)**

* * *

"C'mon, guys, enough messing around!" Susan snapped, "We got a challenge to complete!"

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure, gorgeous?" Max smirked flirtiously.

"Shut up." Susan glared at him.

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

"Okay, our first victim is going to be a brumby." Ivy said as she and her team-mates continue running.

"But where is it?" Dani asked.

"We'll find it as soon as we can." J.T. said, looking at her, "If you want more questions, just ask me, okay?"

Dani smiled and blushed, "Okay."

"Look, there it is!" Mae shouted, interrupting the moment. They stopped on thier tracks and saw a brumby who was eating grass. This will be their chance to do it. Maddie got out her gun and aimed it carefully at the brumby before releasing the dart who was easily shot on the brumby's butt, knocking it unconscious.

"Yay! We caught one!" Lola cheered.

"Hurry! Let's take it to the cage!" Lex said as he and the others ran towards the brumby's body and carried it before started to they do that, they felt that the brumby was too heavy.

"Man, that's one heavy animal." Maddie commented.

"Boy, you can say that again." Mae said as they all carried it all the way to the cages where it's located near Noah and Courtney.

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

"Great, now we lost our first victim." Nabila groaned in anger, "Now what?"

"Don't worry, there are more animals out there to catch." Nebula said, "And besides, they are really friendly if you ask me."

"I guess we had to get another then," Dusk said with a shrug.

"It's worth a try." Gigi said.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Stephen shouted, "Let's go!"

"Yeah," Susan agreed, "Let's hunt them and go!" She, Nabila, Nebula, Dusk, Gigi and Stephen ran off.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the leader!" Max protested as he and Alexander catched up with them.

"Foe your information, you never become one." the Main Villain spat.

"Oh, shut up, I can prove it." the bad boy argued back, "You just wait and see."

Alexander pointed an accused finger at him, "One of these days, you are going down."

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

After they placed the brumby on the cage, they are now behind the bushes, spying on their second victim, a feral pig who was sniffing through the air. The Shimmering Spotlights are whispering very quietly so they won't be disturbing it.

"Oooh, a feral pig." Mae said in a quiet voice, "I wonder what it sniffing about?"

"Probably sniffing for meat." Maddie said.

"Or maybe something from over there." Ivy said, gesturing to the left side where they can see a koala who is climbing on a tree.

"Nah, koalas didn't land on the ground." Dani said, "They like to eat leaves, that's all."

"Now's our chance to capture it." Lex whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." J.T. said, pulling out his own gun before aiming it at the feral pig and began to fire. The feral pig was sniffing on the ground like a dog until it felt a sudden pain on its eyes before it fell unconscious. The dart was shot in its ear.

Dani smiled at the blond French Gentleman and said, "Wow, I didn't know you're good at this."

"Heh, what can I can say, I'm excellent at this ever since my father taught me how to hunt birds." J.T. smiled back.

"Good shot you got there, J.T." Lex said, patting the French boy on the shoulder, "You did great."

"Thanks."

"Time to bring the feral pig to the second cage." Lola said as they scrambled out of the bushes, goes over to the feral pig's body and began to carry it all the way to where Noah and Courtney were.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Dani: J.T. is such a sweet guy. No wonder he's very good of hunting skills.**

**J.T.: This challenge is not so bad, I guess.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

A dingo was eating a dead baby kangaroo while tore it into bits with its teeth. While this goes on, the Wild Tigers are watching the whole thing.

Jacob saw that sight and felt very frightened.

"What's wrong, feeling sick?" Gigi asked.

"I can't believe that dingo ate the baby kangaroo." Jacob said, fearfully, "I hate it when it happens."

"Shut up, wimp." Nabila snapped, "Do you want to scare the dingo away?"

"N-No."

"C'mon, guys, we got to catch it before it ran away," Dusk said, "We got to work together."

"Dusk's right, guys." Nebula said, "We had to win this before the other team gets it first."

"But our first victim ran away." Susan pointed out.

"What you got a problem with that?" Gigi snapped at the Trash Punk.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out things, okay!" she snapped back.

"Are you lying to us?" The Chavette asked

"What makes you think I lie to everyone? I always lie all the time!"

"Then prove it!"

"Make me!"

Gigi and Susan glared at each other until Dusk goes in the middle between them, breaking up the fight.

"Guys, calm down." the goth boy said, "We need to focus here."

While this goes on, Jacob felt like he's gonna cry. "I don't like it when you guys fight." he said, softly as tears came out of his eyes while Max watches the whole argument with an evil amuse look.

Alexander took out his gun towards the dingo and began to fire. The dingo successfully knocked out unconscious.

"Guys, look, the dingo's dead." Nebula said, causing the argument to stop.

"Let's grab it and carry it to the cage!" Nabila spat, "I have enough of this foolishness."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Nabila: (groans in anger) The arguments are giving me a headache. Would someone handle the situation here? I feel like I need an aspirin.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

The third animal they are going to catch is a saltwater crocodile who was entering dry land after swimming on the lake.

"How come alligators arrive in Australia?" Maddie asked, confused, "I thought alligators are supposed to live in the swampy areas."

"At least they have a lake in this area." Lola pointed out.

"Aw, man, how are we gonna catch it?" Dani asked, "I mean, just look at its teeth. It looks sharp like a great white shark."

"Don't worry," Mae said, "Our guns will handle it." She pulled out her own gun and aim straight at the crocodile.

"You sure about that?" Lex asked.

"Sure, I'm sure." The British girl said, "I know what I'm doing." That is when she pulled the trigger, releasing the dart as it flew straight at the crocodile.

The crocodile felt the pain on its left arm before falling unconscious.

"Well, that was fast." Ivy said as she and her team-mates rushed over to the crocodile's body and began to lift it.

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

The Wild Tigers are chasing after the emu who ran away in fear.

"Don't let it get away!" Nabila shouted.

"Shoot it before it does!" Stephen shouted as well.

"I'm on it!" Jacob said, taking out his own gun towards the emu while Max grinned evilly. The bad boy began to shove the shy boy really hard, making him yelp as he fell to the ground.

This caused Jacob to lose out of focus as he shoot the dart towards the emu but luckily the dart flew pass and lands on the other tree where the koala was. The koala dodged out of the way during that time.

This caused the others stopped running as they ran towards Jacob while the emu continues running away.

"Are you alright?" Gigi asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jacob said he got up from his feet.

"Nice going, Jacob." Nabila glared at the shy boy, "We lost our third victim because of you."

"It wasn't my fault, I swear." Jacob pointed out, "You got to believe me. I was being pushed."

"Forget that!" Susan spat, "You're going down!" Just as she was about to beat the shy boy up, Alexander blocked her path.

"This one's mine." the Main Villian declared but Max interrupts the scene.

"Guys, guys," the bad boy said, smirking, "Let's just continue the challenge and deal with Jacob later."

Susan grumbled and said, "Fine."

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

They now captured their fourth victim which is a red tailed phascogale after they found it from the other tree as they were on their way to the cages with Lola carrying it.

"Four down, two more to go and that will be it." Mae said, happily as she grab her camera to take a picture of the unconscious red tailed phascogale before putting it away in her pocket.

"Yep," Ivy agreed, "With six animals completed, we definetly going to be winners."

"At least the phascogale is a cute one." Lola said, glancing at the red tailed one. "I want to keep one as a pet."

"Don't worry," Lex said, smiling at her, "I'm sure there are a few ones available for you."

"They have?" Lola asked, curiously.

"Sure if they're around here somewhere."

This made Lola blushed pink as she smiled back at Lex.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Lola: I think I'm starting to like Lex which makes me have butterflies in my stomach right now.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

"C'mon, keep on moving, people!" Courtney yelled in the megaphone, "Clock is ticking to end this challenge! Move it, move it, move it!"

"Aw, man, we got few minutes left!" Nebula complained.

"We are so going to lose this game!" Stephen added.

They saw the Shimmering Spotlights running pass them after they placed the red tailed phascogale on its own cage.

"Yee-hah!" Ivy shouted as she ran.

Nabila groaned in frusturation and said, "My life is sooo over now."

* * *

After several hours of shooting the animals unconscious and returning to their cages, the two teams are standing there all lined up with Courtney in front of them.

"Wow," the CIT stated, "You guys captured them so far. How did you like that?"

"Well, I bet catching animals makes me want to become a hunter." J.T. declared, "One of these days, I'm gonna follow my dad's footsteps."

"That's good to hear." Courtney said as she glanced at The Wild Tigers' cages where she can see a dingo, a cockatoo and a galah. Then she looked confused. "Umm, Wild Tigers, where's the kangaroo and an emu."

"They...um...got away." Jacob said, nervously.

"We tried to catch them but they're too fast." Nebula added.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that." Courtney said, "But you got three of them so far." She goes over to the Shimmering Spotlights' cages which it has all six animals. "Wow, you got them all. Quite impressive." She then make an announcement of the winner. "Looks like The Shimmering Spotlights win."

The Shimmering Spotlights cheered in happiness while Mae, Lola and Ivy hugged each other with squeals.

"What?! That's not fair!" Susan shouted in anger, "I demand a rematch of this challenge!"

"There are no rematchs in the game." Courtney said, "Sorry."

Susan growled at the CIT.

"Don't worry, we'll try again next time." Nabila said, cheering the Trash Punk up.

This made Susan calmed down and flashed a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right." she said.

"Alright, Wild Tigers, meet me at the campfire ceremony for voting off your team-mate." Courtney announced, making Max smile evilly at Jacob who felt sweat-dropped like crazy.

Stephen saw this and hung his head in defeat. "Aw, crap." the male overacheiver muttered in disbelief.

* * *

The Wild Tigers are sitting on the logs at the Campfire Ceremony while Courtney was standing there with a plate of nine marshmallows.

"Nine marshmallows for campers time!" Courtney said in a sing-song voice, much to Susan's annoyance.

"Aw, enough of this musical number crap!" the Trash Punk snapped.

"Okay, okay, sorry, sheesh." Courtney snapped back, before letting out an explaination about the elimination as she talks in a calm tone. "There are nine marshmallows on my plate. When I call your name, please come up and get a marshmallow one at the time. If a camper gets the last marshmallow, he/ she will be safe if not, it will send him/her to the elimination boat and never return back to the game."

"Nice, really nice." Nabila said, sarcastically, "Can we start already? I feel like I started to get bored around here."

Courtney frowned and said, "Fine..let's get this over with." She looks at the Wild Tigers for a moment before spoke up in a happy tone, "Dusk."

The goth boy walked up to claim a marshmallow from Courtney's plate.

"Alexander." The Main Villian walked up to pick up the second marshmallow with an evil smile and walked back to his seat.

"Gigi." The Chavette gave a smile as she walks over to get a marshmallow.

"Nabila and Nebula, you're both safe." The twin girls both walked up and grab their marshmallows.

"Next is...Stephen, you're safe too."

"All right!" the male Overachiever cheered as he walked up as well.

"Max." Courtney said which make the badboy smiled evilly as he got up to get to get his marshmallow.

This left only Susan and Jacob. The Trash Punk glared at the shy boy who was feeling nervous as hell.

"Alright, this is the last marshmallow." Courtney stated, "If you don't get a marshmallow, you must immediately report to the elimination boat. The last one goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Susan." Jacob hung his head in sadness while Susan ran up to where Courtney was and grabbed the last marshmallow from her plate.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go." Jacob said sadly as he stood up, "Goodbye, guys."

"See ya," Gigi said, sadly at the shy boy.

"We'll miss you." Nebula said, feeling sad as well.

"Don't worry about us." Stephen said, "We'll be fine."

"Oh, thank you, guys." Jacob said, smiling.

"Group hug!" Dusk shouted as he, Gigi, Nebula and Stephen gave Jacob a group hug goodbye.

"Please kick Max's butt for me." The shy boy said.

"We'll do our best, buddy." Stephen said as they let go of the hug.

Then Jacob walks over to the dock, heading to the elimination boat. When he got on, he waved goodbye as the elimination boat left the shore.

"So, Jacob is out." Courtney said, "What challenge they want to see next? Stay turned for Total...Drama...Chronicles!"

* * *

**End chapter**

**Voted off so far: Sang Min, Frankie, Jacob**

**Reason: Alexander, Nabila and Susan are blaming Jacob for letting an emu get away after Jacob was shoved and pushed by Max while trying to shoot an emu.**

**Don't worry, Dusk will be healed on the next chapter. The next challenge is going to be...stand up comedy which came from TotallyT. Please came up with stand up comedy ideas for each contestant. If you're confused at this, please PM TotallyT for more information.**


	5. The Show Must Go On

_"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles." Courtney stated, "The two teams had to render animals unconscious before getting them back to their cages. But in the end, the Shimmering Spotlights won the first time and the Wild Tigers lost their member, Jacob. What will happen next? Find out on Total...Drama...Chronicles!"_

**Theme Song**

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

Lola, Mae and Ivy were hanging out together outside at the tree as they began talking to each other.

"So, Lola, what do you think today's challenge is?" Mae asked.

"I don't know," the Artsy girl said, "Maybe a drawing challenge, that's all I can think of."

"Or it could be a rodeo challenge." Ivy said until Lex walked past them. He was wearing his swim trunks and got wet after he had gone swimming in the dock with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

When Lola saw him, she spoke up, "Hi, Lex."

The Comic Book Artist smiled at her and said, "Hey, Lola." He then continue walking away. Lola blushed when she looks at him while Ivy and Mae watched on with happy looks.

"Whoa...didn't see that coming." Ivy said.

"What?" Lola giggled as she turned back to her friends.

"You were staring at him." Mae pointed out, smiling.

"And you get a feeling that you're started to have a crush on him." Ivy added.

"It's only because Lex is a really sweet guy I had ever met ever since he save my life during our first challenge." Lola explained before letting out a giggle at the memory. "He really was a good gentleman."

"Aw, that's adorable." Mae said.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Mae: I think Lola has a crush on Lex. I mean when she saw him, it was love in first sight.**

**Ivy: (referring to Lola) Yep, she does now.**

**Lola: Wow, I can't believe what just happened back there. Do I have a crush on Lex?**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

Stephen was outside near the Wild Tigers' cabin, practicing push ups until Alexander showed up.

"Stephen, I need to talk you for a moment." the Main Villian said.

"What is it?" the male Overacheiver said after he stopped doing push-ups.

"I was thinking, how about you and I start an alliance."

"Why?"

"Because Max was having evil schemes which means you and I should an alliance to get rid of him." Alexander explained.

"You have a point." Stephen said, "This might turn into that whole Alejandro thing all over again. I'm in." They both shook hands.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Stephen: I know that Max is up to something no good. We better get rid of him before he becomes the next Alejandro.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

Noah is at the monitor room, turning on the TV screen. Then all of the sudden, Chris McLean appeared.

"Hey, Noah, how's it going?" the sadist asked with an wicked grin.

Noah rubbed his eyes and said, "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to see how things are going with you and Courtney." Chris shrugged, "Did you guys enjoy being on the show?"

"Yeah, we sure." the sarcasm said, "We have eighteen campers so far but the three of them are eliminated."

"Aw, that's too bad. Well, anyway, good luck on your show and tell Courtney that I said 'hi'."

"I will." Noah said as he turns off the screen.

* * *

The 15 campers were at the theater, sitting on the bleachers by seperate team as Courtney stood on stage to explain the next challenge.

"For your next challenge, it's going to be stand up comedy." she said, "Each team will get a volunteer to perform in front of the audience. It includes humorous stories, short jokes called 'bits' and one-liners. Whoever jokes the most will win for best comedy act."

"Does that mean we had to-" Nebula said until Courtney interrupts her.

"You may start the challenge now."

The two teams got up from their seats and walked away.

* * *

Before the comedy act begins tonight, the two teams are having a discussion of who will be a volunteer to do this as they were at the campsite area.

(The Wild Tigers)

"So what do we do again?" Nebula asked, confused.

"We had to choose a volunteer for the challenge here." Susan pointed out.

"Well, I think it should be you or Stephen." Max declared while jerking his two thumbs towards Susan and Stephen.

The Trash Punk and the male overachiever are shocked before glaring at the badboy.

"Oh, hell no. Why did you choose me for this?" Susan snapped.

"Because, unless some mistaken." Max said, "I think you should do it for the whole team."

"Yeah...he's right on that one." Nebula chirped while Max smiled at her.

"I know it sounds stupid but I can't participate in this." Susan said, crossing her arms.

"Are you sure?" Max asked, smirking.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Well, in that case." Alexander said, "I think I should do it."

Max glared at him and said, "But you don't have any jokes!"

"As the matter of fact I do!"

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Alexander: (evil smirk) Trust me on this. My jokes are way better than everyone else in the world.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

"So, who wants to be a volunteer to do this?" Ivy asked her team-mates.

None of them didn't say a word as they began to ponder. It won't last until J.T. spoke up, "I don't know. It's hard to choose."

"Yeah," Dani agreed, "If none of us are not very good of telling jokes then who's gonna do it?"

"But who?" Lola asked.

They began to think for a moment until Ivy let out a defeat sigh, "I guess I should give it a shot for it."

"Are you sure aout this?" Lex asked the cowgirl.

"Of course." Ivy said, "Just wait and see how it goes."

"Okay then."

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

While the Wild Tigers start giving out joke ideas for Alexander, Dusk started to feel down.

Gigi noticed this as she glanced at him, "Is something a matter?"

"It's nothing." he said sadly, "You don't really want to know."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

It was night-time already and the two teams (except Ivy and Susan) are sitting on the bleachers.

"Alright, campers," Courtney said, "It's time to begin."

"Yay!" Nebula said, clapping her hands while Nabila hits her twin sister on the head really hard. Nebula groaned painfully as she placed her hands on top of her head.

"Get ready to start this performance. First with the Wild Tigers is Alexander. " Courtney said as The Main Villian appeeared on stage, making her team-mates clapped their hands and cheered except Max and Nabila while Susan sneaks off to the Shimmering Spotlights' bleachers.

Alexander cleared his throat and began to say loud and clear, "What is a superhero's favorite part of the joke? The 'punch' line!" Everyone began to laugh especially Noah and Courtney who are standing near the curtain. "Where's Spiderman's home page?"

Then Nebula, Dusk, Gigi and Stephen began to shout at once.

"Was it _Facebook_?" Stephen asked.

"Gmail?" Nebula asked, curiously.

"Could it be _MSN Hotmail_?" Gigi asked.

"Or maybe _Youtube_!" Dusk shouted.

"On the world wide web!" Alexander declared, making Noah and Courtney laughing their heads off.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Alexander: Oh yeah! Five points for me. In your face, Max!**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

"And now for the Shimmering Spotlighs, it's...Ivy!" Courtney said as Ivy appeared on stage. The rest of Ivy's team-mates began to clap and cheer for the cowgirl.

"Howdy, folks!" Ivy said, "Here's a joke that I just came up with." She pulls a piece of paper and began to read. "A cowboy is captured by a tribe of fierce Indians but considering themselves civilized savages, they offer to grant him three wishes before they scalp him. Considering his situation carefully, the cowboy says: 'For my first wish, I'd like to talk to my horse.'."

Unknown to the rest of the Shimmering Spotlights, Susan goes over to where Mae is at, grabs the camera out of the Bristish girl's pocket and ran away.

"...The Indians are perflexed but they grant this wish as well. Again, the cowboy whispers in his horse's ear and again the animal trots off, returning an hour later with a beautiful redhead on its back. The cowboy fumes and stomps on his hat."

From the Wild Tigers side, Nabila yawned in boredom at what Ivy just read while Max rolled his eyes.

* * *

After Ivy's performance, Courtney announced that it's time for the comedy results while the two teams looked anxiously.

"So, Noah," the CIT host said, "Which comedy act that you like the most?"

The High IQ begins to think in a few minutes before speaking out loud, "Well...I think I'll go with the Wild Tigers which includes the Spiderman joke."

This caused the Wild Tigers cheered in victory of what Noah said.

"Well, there you have it." Courtney said, "The Wild Tigers win. Shimering Spotlights, time to meet me at the campfire ceremony again."

The Shimmering Spotlights began to groan while Max watches on with an evil look.

* * *

Before the elimination, Max decided to have a talk with Lola, Ivy and Mae who are about to walk away while the rest of the two teams walked away in seperate ways.

"Hey, ladies," the bad boy said to Lola and Mae, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Ivy said. "Isn't something to do by badmouthing my performace?"

"Whatever it is, it better not be a sexual harrassment." Lola said while Mae nodded in agreement.

"Since you guys lose," Max said, "I know someone that you might be vote off."

"What?" Ivy asked.

Then Max huddles the three girls with a whisper with the word 'Maddie'. When he released them, the three girls gasped in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Lola cried.

"Why her?" Mae asked, referring to Maddie.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Ivy said.

"True but she deserves to be useless from your team." Max said, grinning evilly.

"But Maddie's a good friend of ours!" Lola pointed out, "She's always like to-"

"You three have time to think about that." the bad boy said, walking away, leaving the girls sad and shock.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Lola: (sad) Oh, looks I had no choice to vote off Maddie.**

**Ivy and Mae: (sad) Same here!**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(Campfire Ceremony)

"I now have seven marshmallows on my plate now." Courtney said to the remaining Shimmering Spotlights. "Let the elimination begin which we'll starte with J.T."

The blond French boy got up from his seat, walks over to Courtney and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Mae."

The British girl smiled as she walks over to get her marshmallow.

"Ivy."

The cowgirl walked forward and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Lola."

Lola smiled as well before walking over to Courtney and takes her marshmallow.

"Lex."

The Comic Book Artist walks over and grabbed his marshmallow as well.

Looks like Dani and Maddie were the only ones left. The remaining girls had horrified looks on their faces like they saw a scary movie.

"I got a last marshmallow left," Courtney said to Dani and Maddie, "Get ready to see who will be the next one out. The very last marshmallow that I should give it to is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dani."

"Oh, thank God!" Dani said as she runs over to get the last marshmallow while Maddie was disappointed.

"Time for me to go to the elimination boat." the Color Guard said in a sad tone as she got up and walks away to the dock. Mae, Lola and Ivy started to have guilty looks on their faces.

"So now that Maddie is gone," Courtney concluded, "There's gonna be more crazy challenges coming your way. Tune in next time for another exciting action of Total...Drama...Chronicles!"

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Voted off so far: Sang Min, Frankie, Jacob, Maddie**

**Reason: Before the elimination, Max tricks Lola, Ivy and Mae to vote off Maddie. This makes the girls feel guilty after Maddie was eliminated.**


	6. Bet On It

_"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles." Courtney announced. "The two teams had two volunteers to do the comedy act which Alexander and Ivy are partipate for this. The Wild Tigers claimed victory once more which made the Shimmering Spotlights lose once more. Before the elimination, Max tricks Ivy, Mae and Lola by voting off their team-mate, Maddie which is actually true. Let's continue this competition starting right now on Total...Drama Chronicles!"_

**Theme Song**

* * *

Nebula was walking around in the forest when she saw Max standing behind the tree with his arms crossed and one foot standing against it. He had a smirk on his face.

The happy twin blushed when she saw him. "Oh, hi, Max, I didn't know you're here."

"Oh, I was chilling out to get some fresh air." the bad boy explained, "To get away from that b*****d, Alexander."

"What did he do to you?"

"He has a new ally and wants to plot against me."

"Oh, you poor thing." Nebula said, walking over to Max, "Here, let me give you a hug." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thanks." Max hugs her back. While Nebula does that, she didn't notice that Max has an evil smile on his face.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Nebula: (sighs lovingly) This could be my dream come true. I can't believe I just hug him for real. I can hear my heart beating faster right now.**

**Max: (chuckles evilly) As soon as I get rid of Alexander, I will continue this competition fair and square until the loot is all mine.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

Mae was searching frantically searching her camera at the Shimmering Spotlights girls cabin while looking through every object. Ivy and Lola watches on with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh, man, I can't find my camera!" the Britsh girl panicked.

"How did this happen?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know!" Mae was starting feel panic even more. Without her camera, she won't be able to take pictures of everything around her.

The camera pans to Susan who was outside, holding Mae's camera with an evil smirk as she began to wink before going back to Mae, Ivy and Lola.

"Don't worry, Mae." Lola said, "We'll find your camera somehow."

"Yeah," Ivy said, "It's gotta be okay."

This made the British girl feel better after she stopped what she was doing. "Oh, thank you, guys. You two are the bestest friends I ever have."

"No problem." Lola said, smiling, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Later in the Mess Hall, the two teams were sitting around the table, eating their breakfast.

"Bonjour, Dani." JT said as he was seated next to her.

The girl blushed and said, "Oh, hi, JT. I didn't see you here."

"Aren't you excited for today's challenge?"

"Yeah, I sure am." Dani said, "I sure hope there's gonna be strategising and gymnastics."

JT smiled and said, "We'll see what the challenge's going to be when Courtney gets here, okay?"

Dani blushed, "Oh, okay."

* * *

"Aw, look at them," Nebula said, referring to JT and Dani, "They're so cute together."

"Yep, I can see the sparks between those two." Gigi smiled, "Love at first sight."

"It sure is sweet." Dusk said.

"Aw, isn't it sweet, Nabila?" Nebula asked her twin sister, "Those two are having a sweet moment together."

"Yeah but it's pathetic." Nabila snapped.

"How could you say that?" Nebula exclaimed, "Love is the greatest thing in the entire world! Especially on Valentine's Day!"

"You know what?" Susan slammed her fist on the table in an angry rage, "I hate Valentine's Day! All they did was sending love letters to their sweethearts and make love to each other!"

"With the word 'sex'." Max muttered under his breath until Susan heard that.

"Shut up!" the Trash Punk yelled in the bad boy's face, "You're not helping!"

"What?" Max said, smirking, "You never been kissed by a guy before, haven't you?"

"As a matter a fact, no!"

Stephen was the next to speak, "Guys, calm down. I'm sure some of you had loved ones that you really like."

"Aw, forget this!" Susan spat, standing up and begins to leave the Mess Hall, "I'm going to the bathroom!"

As the rest of the Wild Tigers watched her go, Nebula said, "Gee, what's with her?"

"I don't know." Gigi shrugged her shoulders, "She needs to learn how to chill."

* * *

Later, the thirteen contestants were in the Australian jungle while Courtney stood in front of them, about to explain the next challenge.

"Hello, campers." Courtney smiled at the contestants, "For our next challenge, you are going to catch a bird alive."

"Oh, I love birds!" Nebula said in glee, "They're so colorful and pretty!"

"Same here!" Lola said, "Especially toucans, macaws and parrots."

"The bird that each team is going to catch is a Kookaburra." Courtney explained, "In order to do this, you must capture it by using your hands while bringing it back to its own cage. First team brings the Kookaburra in the cage wins."

Susan gets the feeling that she wants to steal the Kookaburra as part of her collection as she begins to smile evilly.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Susan: When I get my hands on that bird, I'll keep it in my collection. In other words, this challenge is going to be so interesting for me.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

"All right, campers," Courtney said, "You may start the challenge now." The two teams ran off in full speed.

The Shimmering Spotlights were in the lead until Dani tripped on a rock and landed in a pile of mud.

"Dani!" JT said as he ran over and helped her out.

"Thanks." Dani said while blushing. JT was about to say something when the Wild Tigers ran ahead of them.

"Suckers." Alexander shouted as he and his team-mates ran pass them.

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

"Come on, guys, we better capture the kookaburra before the other team does." Ivy said.

"How are we suppose to get it before it flies away?" Lex asked.

"Got any better ideas?" JT asked.

"Well, Ivy can use her rope to capture it." Mae said, "That might worked."

This made Ivy smiled at this. This will be a good idea to capture the kookaburra. With her rope, she can use it as part of the plan.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Ivy: I remember when I used this rope to do lasso tricks but this one will do a trick if works for the kookaburra.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

"How long we been doing this?" Nebula asked as she and her team-mates began to run while searching for the kookaburra.

"Courtney said that we had to capture that bird alive before we bring it in the cage." Nabila said, glaring at her twin sister, "Now shut up and keep running in order to complete this."

Nebula groaned in disappointed.

"It's alright, Nebula," Max said, "We'll win this time. I promise."

Nebula blushed at what the bad boy said but didn't say anything while Susan glared at Max, really angry. What is he up to now?

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

"You're right, Mae." Ivy said, "My rope sure does capture animals."

"I'm glad you like my idea, Ivy." the British girl smiled before sighing sadly, "I really miss my camera so much."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your camera is fine." Lola said, "We'll look for it some other time."

"Yeah," Lex agreed, "Your camera is probably somewhere in the campsite. Speaking of that, maybe someone steal it."

"It could be from the Wild Tigers." Dani said.

"Probably one of them took it from you." JT added.

"Alright, enough chit chat." Ivy said, "We got to get that kookaburra before the other team gets it first."

"Okay." the others nodded as they all continue running, searching for the bird to capture.

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

While she and her team-mates continue running, Susan has Mae's camera in her pocket. Now she's finally stole it, she will keep this as part of her collection.

"I am sooo tired!" Nebula complained, "I want to rest so badly!"

"No, no, don't rest yet." Stephen said, "We'll find it sooner or later."

It won't last as they skidded to the stop as they saw the kookaburra who was sitting on the tree branch.

"There it is!" Gigi said, pointing at the bird, "We finally found it."

"Bingo." Alexander said, evilly while rubbing his hands together, "This bird is all mine." He was about to step forward but Susan blocked his path.

"Back off, buster." the Trash Punk said, glaring at the Main Villain, "This one's mine!"

"Hey, get out of my way!" Alexander snapped, "I was going to get it first!"

"I am excellent of stealing stuff." Susan declared, "Especially birds like this."

"But that bird is not yours, it's mine!"

"I'll do it." Max said, walking forward, "I'll capture it in my own hands."

Alexander and Susan glared at the bad boy which they notice the evil smirk on Max's face.

"You and your skills are making me want to puke." Susan spat.

"Here we go again." Alexander scoffed, shaking his head.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Max: Capturing the kookaburra was easy. Since I'm the sexy one here, I also know how to hunt animals which impressed the ladies while doing this. (removes his shirt and jacket to expose his bare chest before pulling out a bottle of water and began to drink)**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

Max got out a shot gun out of nowhere and aimed straight at the kookaburra very carefully.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Stephen asked.

"Sure, I'm sure. I self-taught myself to hunt animals when I was twelve." Max said.

"How did you know?" Dusk asked.

"You don't really want to know." Max said, coldly, causing Dusk to feel sad and disappointed.

Gigi noticed this as she began to place her hand on Dusk's shoulder. "Don't listen to him, Dusk." she said, "He's a total a**hole for some reason."

"Okay." Dusk said.

While Max was about to pulled a trigger, Alexander ran up to him and stepped on his foot. This caused Max to scream in pain as he shoot the gun, causing the kookaburra to woke up but luckily, Max accidentally lifted his gun which shot it in the sky.

When the kookaburra flies away, the sexy bad boy glared at Alexander and said, "What did you do that for?"

"That is for ruining my concentration." the Main Villain glared back.

"Now look what you done." Susan shouted, angrily, "You let it away!"

"So what?" Alexander said, "It's only a stupid bird."

Nebula gasped at this in shock, "How can you say such a thing? Birds are really nice and friendly."

"At least pigeons are stupid." Nabila said, "They always did s**t all over the city."

"Thanks a lot, Alexander." Max glared at him even more, "You letting me lose my concentration and it's all your fault!"

"How can be my fault? I just want to get that bird for myself!"

"You know what? This is ridiculous! We're so going to lose!"

"Oh yeah? Since when did you stop flirting with other girls?" Susan snapped.

"How did you know?" Max asked.

"Because I saw you doing that to that girl!" Susan pointed to Nebula who gasped even more.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Nebula: (shocked, referring to Susan) Is she jealous of me and Max? But why did she do that?**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

The Shimmering Spotlights are still running to find the kookaburra.

"Man, two hours of running around in the jungle and we haven't got a dart thing." Dani said, "What kind of a messed up person actually does this for fun?"

"I'm sure that bird is around here somewhere." JT said, "There's nothing to worry about."

Then, they stopped for the moment as they heard voices that came from the Wild Tigers.

"You saw the whole thing?" Max snapped as his eye begin to twitch.

"Hell yeah." Susan snapped back, "I know you're up to something between you and that girl. What are you trying to do with her?"

"We're just talking, that's all."

"What was that about?" Lex asked.

"I'm not sure." JT said, "It looks like they're fighting."

"C'mon, guys, we need to get that bird fast, otherwise we're done for." Ivy said.

That is when the kookaburra was there on the other tree branch.

"Well, that was fast." Mae said, "That bird appears out of nowhere like magic."

"Let's do this." Lola said, "For Maddie!" She raised her fist in the air.

"For Maddie!" The others raised their fists as well.

"Let's get that bird." Dani said as Ivy pulled out a rope and began to twirl, getting ready for the position.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Mae: Don't worry, Maddie. We'll win this for you. Don't let Max get you down on this, okay?**

**Lola: Maddie, if you watch this, I just want to say that I'm sorry for voting you off. **

* * *

To Ivy's success, she finally caught the kookaburra as she pulled it from the tree as quick as a flash.

"Got it!" the cowgirl cheered.

"Way to go, Ivy!" JT said.

"Nice catch!" Lola smiled.

"That was an excellent performance." Mae said.

"Outstanding!" Lex added.

"Now that we capture the kookaburra," Dani said, "Let's bring it to the cage."

"Right." the others replied as they all ran off.

* * *

While Max and Susan continue arguing, Nebula begins to cry uncontrollably.

"Stop crying, you crybaby!" Nabila snapped at her twin sister, "This is no time for crying!"

"Sorry, sis! I can't help it! It's because of Susan being jealous of my relationship with Max!"

Nebula began to cry while Nabila rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Then Courtney's voice shouted, "We have a winner! The Shimmering Spotlights wins!"

The Shimmering Spotlights cheered, off screen.

"You see what I mean." Alexander said, making the others (except Max and Susan who are still arguing) groan in disappointed.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Alexander: (referring to him and his team-mates) Told you we lose the challenge. Now we need eliminate someone from the team. (begins to think) Let's see...for my vote, I choose Nebula because she's always complaining during the challenge.**

**Nabila: I guess I agree with Alexander. I vote with Nebula too.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

Later, while the Shimmering Spotlights were having their barbeque, the Wild Tigers were at the campfire as Courtney stood in front of them with a plate of marshmallows which were eight of them right now.

"Eight marshmallows on my plate right now." Courtney said, "Time to find out who will go or who will stay." The Wild Tigers are confused at this as Courtney began the elimination. "Stephen, Alexander, Gigi..." While she said, she threw marshmallows one by one. "Dusk, Susan, Nabila..." This left only Max and Nebula. "And the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Max!"

Nebula felt like she was going to cry as Courtney throws the last marshmallow at Max who smiled evilly, making Alexander glared at the bad boy really angry.

"Sorry, Nebula but the elimination boat is waiting for you." Courtney said while Nabila waved goodbye at her twin sister in an evil way.

"See ya, girlfriend." Gigi said sadly as Nebula silently walked away towards the dock.

"With Nebula out, there are only 13 more to go." Courtney said, "Stay turned next on Total...Drama...Chronicles!"

* * *

**End chapter**

**Voted off so far: Sang Min, Frankie, Jacob, Maddie, Nebula**

**Reason: Susan saw Max talking with Nebula who was blushing. This makes the Trash Punk feel jealous which Max points out that he was just talking with Nebula. Also, during the confessional after the Shimmering Spotlights won, Alexander decided to vote off Nebula because he can't stand of her complaining while Nabila agrees with him.**


	7. Don't Forget To Remember Me

_"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles." Courtney stated, "Our two teams are trying to catch a bird alive in order to return it to its cage. Hijinks happened and ultimately, it was the Shimmering Spotlights who became victorious once again. The Wild Tigers were forced to once again vote off a team-mate and this time, it was Nebula, Nabila's twin sister. What will happened next? Find out what happens when we continue carry on Total...Drama...Chronicles!"_

**Theme Song**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

Inside the boys' cabin, Dusk was sitting on the bed, writing a poem on the piece of paper with a pencil in his hand until Stephen came in.

"Hey, Dusk, how's it going?" the auburn asked.

"Nothing much, just writing a poem." the goth answered.

"Was it a love poem?"

This shocked Dusk as his cheeks turned red. "Y-yes!"

"Then who are writing a poem about?"

"Gigi."

Stephen looked at him, confused and said, "Gigi? The girl that you never laid eyes on?"

"Yes."

Unknown to them, Max was in the doorway as he listened to Dusk and Stephen's conversation.

"Interesting." he said to himself, "Someone does a crush on a girl that he likes." He then walked away to the Mess Hall with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Dusk: Yeah, it's true. I just wrote a love poem for Gigi to reveal my feelings for her. I hope she does the same thing.**

**Stephen: At least his relationship with her will work out eventually.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

Later in the mess hall, the campers were sitting around, eating their breakfast.

"Today's menu is going to be mashed kangaroo meat." Noah stated as he placed the food on each camper's plate, making the remaining contestants feel disgusted when he said this.

"Okay, that was really gross." Ivy said. disgusted.

"Is there a paper bag I can borrow?" Dani asked.

"I will not going to eat that as long as I live!" Nabila grumbled.

"This blows!" Stephen snapped, "Is there any good food out there?"

"Sorry, this is all we got so far." Noah calmly shrugged his shoulders, "It's part of the script of the show."

"Aw, crap!" Susan muttered while Alexander shakes his head while closing his eyes.

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

"Hey, Mae, what did you get us this time?" Lola asked the British girl.

"This," Mae said, holding up a box of marshmallows, much to the team-mates' amazement.

"Mae, where did you get all the marshmallows?" Lex asked.

"From the monitor room."

The flashback begins with the monitor room as Noah leaves the room where you can see the box of marshmallows on top of the machine near the screen. That is when Mae appeared and grabbed it before leaving the room as quick as possible before going back to the present.

"You sure are fast as lightning." JT said as he and the others grabbed each marshmallow from the box and ate it fast.

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

"So, Gigi, how's life?" Max asked Gigi.

"Looks pretty good, I guess." the Chavette responded.

"By the way, is there someone special you're thinking about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like family members, friends, pets...love interests."

"How did you know?" Gigi asked.

"I heard that Dusk is starting to have a crush on you." Max said, "Didn't you know that?"

This made Dusk feel nervous as his cheeks turned red while rubbing his arm frantically along with his erection stiffened like crazy.

"You okay, Dusk?" Stephen asked the goth boy.

"I-I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Dusk: Aw, man, I can't believe Max finds out that I had a crush on Gigi! This can't be happening!  
**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

Later, the 13 campers were outside as Courtney begins to announce the next challenge.

"Alright, campers, listen up." the CIT said, "Your challenge for today is a race around the camp where you can take pictures of certain location."

"Sweet!" Lex said, "This will be great to draw a comic book version of it!"

"Most team will have pictures of the whole campsite wins in order to take eight pictures." Courtney said.

"Cool." Lola said while Mae sighed sadly because of her lost camera.

"Are we seriously going to take pictures to whole campsite?" Nabila asked in boredom.

"Yes but what you need is cameras." Courtney said as Noah enters the scene, carrying the box with mentioned cameras in it.

"No wonder cameras are so expensive." the High IQ stated.

"Shut up." Courtney harshly whispered to Noah before talking to the 13 campers in a happy polite tone, "Well, that settles it. You may start now."

The two remaining teams walked over to get the cameras from the box one by one.

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

The Wild Tigers are on their way to the go cart alley as fast as their legs are carried with cameras in their hands, followed by the Shimmering Spotlights in hot pursuit.

"How many pictures do we take?" Dusk asked.

"Eight." Gigi answered.

"Eight pictures? You got to be kidding me." Stephen said.

"That's because Courtney want us to take 8 pictures of each location of the campsite." Nabila pointed out, "We don't want to lose this challenge like last time!"

Since Susan didn't bring the camera, she use Mae's camera instead as she looked at it with an evil grin.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Susan: The good thing I had the girl's camera in my hands. Man, I love being a thief of the group.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

While her team-mates are running, Mae was still disappointed until Lola and Ivy noticed this.

"You okay, partner?" Ivy asked.

"Still sad about your camera?" Lola added.

"Yeah." Mae sighed sadly. "Without my camera, I had to buy another one."

"It's okay," JT said, "We'll get your camera back. We promise."

Mae let out a small small, "Oh, thank you, guys."

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

The Wild Tigers are finally made it to the go-cart alley.

"Okay, we're in." Stephen said, "Now what?"

"We'll take a picture by using this." Max said, "Allow me." He held the camera in positon and began to take a picture of it with a flash. Once that was done, they ran off to the next area while the Shimmering Spotlights did the same before going after the other team.

* * *

"Yikes! They're after us!" Dusk said, looking behind his shoulder in a frantic way.

"Never mind about the other team!" Alexander snapped, "We need to get going before they do!"

"Yeah!" Susan agreed while glaring at Dusk, "Don't you want them to win once more?"

"N-No!" the goth shook his head, frantically.

"Good." Susan said before talking in a threatening way, "If I see you distracting us out of focus, I'll kill you!"

Dusk gasped in shock while Gigi glared at the Trash Punk girl.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Gigi: (angry, referring to Susan) I think it's time to teach this girl some respect for treating Dusk that way. In other words, she is soooo going down!**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

Having enough, Gigi angrily shoved Susan to the ground. This made the Trash Punk screamed as she does that. While they stopped on their tracks, Susan growled as she glared angrily at Gigi.

"Gigi, you are so dead!" the Trash Punk spat.

"That is for picking on Dusk." the Chavette snapped.

"You!" Susan sprang forward and she and Gigi got into a cat fight while Dusk and Stephen watches on in horror while Nabila and Alexander stared at the action with blank looks.

Max, however, had an evil amusement on his face as he watched Susan and Gigi fight.

* * *

(Shimmering Spotlights)

After they take a picture of the first location, they pass the Wild Tigers and heads towards the Rock Wall of Mt. Looming Disaster.

"Say cheese!" Dani said as she begins taking a picture of the Rock Wall with her camera.

"On to the next one!" Ivy said.

While they resumed their running, Lola saw a rat in front of her and began to scream until Lex came to the rescue.

"Here, let me help with that." the Comic Book artist said while carrying Lola bridal style and catch up with their team-mates.

"Oh my." the girl blushed as she stared at Lex who continue running.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Lola: (blushing) Lex did save my life again ever since our first challenge. I love the way he does that.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

With Noah and Courtney, they are drinking soda together in the monitor room as they watched the whole action of two teams.

"Is the challenge over yet?" Noah asked.

"As soon as they take 8 pictures of each location of the camp." Courtney pointed out, "Don't worry, it won't be long now."

Then Chris appeared on the screen, making them startled by spitting out their drinks.

"Hey, Noah, Courtney!" the sadist greeted with an wicked grin, "How's the show going?"

"It's going fine, Chris." Courtney said, smiling nervously, "We got 13 campers left so far."

"Are they still in the challenge?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, they sure are." Noah said, fixing his own ear, "Remind us again not to scare us like that."

"You see, Chris." Courtney explained, "The campers are going to take pictures of each location of the campsite."

"Which includes the Mt. Chris and everything?" Chris asked.

"Yep."

Chris chuckled, "Nice. I hope that one of the campers will send a picture of Mt. Chris for me."

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

After the fight between Susan and Gigi, the Wild Tigers are at the same second location that the Shimmering Spotlights had entered earlier.

Susan and Gigi glared at each other while Nabila held the camera to take a picture.

"How long are we gonna do this?" Alexander asked.

"We got one picture so far," Stephen said, "But right now, we need seven more to go."

"Got it."

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

So far, they took seven pictures of different campfire but right now, they just need one more picture in order to complete this challenge.

"Thank you so much for saving me from the rat." Lola said to Lex who is putting her down on the ground, "You really are a lifesaver."

"Hey, no problem." Lex smiled at her, "I don't want to see you get hurt or scared by any other animal that you didn't like. That's why, I'm here to save you."

"Like a superhero?"

"Yeah, like a superhero."

This made Lola blushed as they both smile at one another.

"Awww, that is so sweet." Mae said as she and the rest of the team-mates watching the moment between Lex and Lola.

"Yeah, sure is." JT said, staring at Dani who started to blush.

Ivy cleared her throat and said, "Alright, let's go, we got a challenge to complete."

"Yes, ma'am." the others said as they all hurried off to the last location.

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

"We can't let them beat us!" Alexander said, referring to the Shimmering Spotlights, "Those losers had all the pictures that they took already."

"Aw, crap, this can't be good." Stephen muttered.

"It's a good thing we got two pictures." Dusk declared.

"Yep," Gigi said, "We sure did. Sorry about the argument between me and Susan."

"It's okay, apology accepted."

"In other words, don't pay attention to Trash Punk. She's being such a b***hy person."

Susan glared at the Chavette in anger.

* * *

Much later...

"Shimmering Spotlights wins again!" Courtney shouted excitedly as the mentioned team cheered wildly including Lex and Lola hugging each other along with JT and Dani.

"Yay! We did it!" Mae cheered excitedly.

"Yee-haw!" Ivy said, waving her cowgirl hat in the air, "Victory is ours!"

"Wild Tigers," Courtney said, walking away, "Time to eliminate your team-mate again."

Max kicked the ground in frustration while Alexander crossed his arms, angry.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Alexander: (facepalms) Not again...**

**Stephen: This is so bulls***t!**

**Nabila: Let's get this over with. I will vote for Gigi.**

**Susan: (angry) Definitely Gigi.**

**(Dusk groans in disbelief)**

**Max: Gigi will be the right choice for me.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony...

"Wow, looks like I got six marshmallows for all of you." Courtney said, "If you don't get a marshmallow, you will leave this place and never come back."

"'Ever'." Susan mimicking Courtney, making Nabila laugh.

"Time to begin the elimination," the CIT said, ignoring of what Susan is doing. "Stephen." She throws the marshmallow at the auburn overachiever. "Nabila, Max and Alexander, you're all safe too." She throws the three marshmallows at them. "Dusk, you are safe as well." Dusk sighs in relief as Courtney throws a marshmallow. Susan and Gigi are the only ones left as they exchange glare looks at each other. "For the last marshmallow, I should give it to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Susan."

"Yes!" the Trash Punk said as Courtney throws a marshmallow at her. Gigi, however, was shocked at this.

"What? You guys are voted for me?" the Chavette cried out.

"Looks like your luck has ran out." Susan said, smiling evilly, "So see ya."

Dusk gasped in horror as he ran up to Gigi who was about to leave. "Gigi, wait before you go, I just want to say that I wrote a poem about you. You're the most amazing girl that I ever met. In other words, I'm in love with you."

"Y-You wrote a poem about me?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, I sure did."

"I know one way to cheer you up."

"What's that?"

Gigi gives Dusk a deep passionate kiss. Dusk looked shocked at first but gives in by kissing her back.

Then Noah showed up and pulled Gigi away from Dusk.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Noah: Is it me or is this remind me of Harold/Leshawna?**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

"Good bye, Dusk, I'll miss you." Gigi said, waving goodbye to her boyfriend as the ship left shore.

"I'll miss you too..." Dusk said, waving goodbye to Gigi who blew a kiss at him.

"And so Gigi's gone." Courtney concluded, "Tune in next time for another thrilling action of Total...Drama...Chronicles!"

* * *

**End chapter**

**Voted off so far: Sang Min, Frankie, Jacob, Maddie, Nebula, Gigi**

**Reason: Gigi got in a fight with Susan for threatening Dusk. Max, Susan, Nabila and Alexander were the only ones to vote off Gigi.**


	8. Never Gonna Give You Up

_"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles," Courtney said, "The two teams are going to take pictures of every campsite. After several pictures taken, the Shimmering Spotlights won again while the Wild Tigers are voting off their own team-mate which turns out to be Gigi who got received her first kiss with Dusk. What will happen next? Find out today on Total...Drama...Chronicles!"_

**Theme Song**_  
_

* * *

That night, inside the cabin, the Shimmering Spotlights were celebrating their victory while the song _'Party Rock Anthem' by LMFAO_ begins playing which came from the boom box radio.

"Oh yeah! Shimmering Spotlights rule!" Mae exclaimed happily.

"You know what that means?" Dani asked, "Par-tay!"

"Yee-haw!" Ivy cheered.

"Hey, guys, I went inside the monitor room and smuggled out this!" JT said as he showed them a huge bowl of hamburgers.

"Awesome." Lex said.

"Nice one, JT." Lola added.

* * *

Max was shown, outside the Shimmering Spotlights cabin, with an evil smirk while looking out the window.

"So JT steal some food, eh?" the bad boy asked, quietly, "Very interesting." He then scurried away as fast as he could.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Max: (referring to JT) No wonder he was being such a thief to steal food from Chef.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

At the monitor room, Noah was walking over to the Mess Hall kitchen to open the refrigerator until he discovered that the bowl of hamburgers are gone. This make his eyes widen before his eyebrows become angry.

"Someone had some explaining to do," he muttered angrily as he stormed out to find out who stole it.

* * *

The next morning, the remaining campers were on the beach as Courtney begins to announce what today's challenge is.

"In our next challenge, each of you teams need to build a pirate boat." Courtney said.

"Great, that's just what we needed." Nabila said sarcastically.

"After that, you have to use your boats to destroy the other team's boat." Courtney declared, "the team that still has their boat in the end wins."

"Cool! I love going on boats!" Lola said, "It will be so much fun to watch a very nice view."

"Maybe if I can join you." Lex said, staring at her eyes.

"Sure." Lola said, blushing, "That will be a blast."

"Awww!" Ivy and Mae said with happy looks while Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Hmph. Romance." the Main Villain muttered, "I hate it."

"So do I." Nabila agreed.

"At least none of the boys will never touch me." Susan declared.

"Can I touch you?" Max asked, smirking.

"No!" Susan snapped at the bad boy.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Susan: (angry) What a total waste of time! Max was really driving me crazy right now!**

**Max: (referring to Susan, smirking) Heh, that girl definitely hates me for this.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

"I don't know why we had to make a pirate ship!" Susan complained, "How long are we gonna take to do this?"

"Probably 24 hours or so." Courtney shrugged, "As soon as you had to keep your mouth shut."

This made Susan glared at the CIT host while Max began to laugh. The Trash Punk noticed this and began slap the bad boy in the face in progress.

"Ow." he grumbled while rubbing his cheek.

"Now begin!" Courtney exclaimed as the teams ran to the forest to collect wood.

* * *

The Wild Tigers were already gathering wood by hacking at tree with axes. All except Max who was pulling out a matchbox out of his pocket.

"Time to burn the tree." he said, evilly as he started walking towards a tree which is old and fragile.

Stephen noticed at what Max is doing and cried out, "What the hell are you doing, Max? You're not even supposed to burn trees!"

"Oh yes I can." Max declared, "Hacking trees are making my back hurt in pain."

"But you can't!" Dusk protested, "Don't you remember what Smokey Bear said? Only you can prevent-"

"Forest fires, I know!" Max snapped as he was getting closer to the tree.

* * *

"Man, this is gotta be a hard work to do this." Lola said.

"Yep, sure is." Lex said.

"Let's split up so we can gather more wood." Ivy said, "Mae, Lola and Lex, you go left while JT, Dani and I will go to the right."

The team split up and went to gather wood. As they were cutting trees, JT begins talking with Dani.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" JT asked, smiling.

"Sure is." Dani agreed.

"You know, I..." JT began before he was interrupted.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Ivy called to JT and Dani, "We had a lot of chopping to do!"

"Alright, coming!" JT said as he and Dani catch up to Ivy.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**JT: On second thought...maybe I can talk to Dani later after the challenge.**

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

Later, at the beach, their pirate boats are completed after they work for 24 hours.

"Wow, good job," Courtney said, "I'm quite impressed."

"Yeah, that's for easy for you to say." Nabila panted in exhaustion.

"Tell me about it," Stephen said, "We have been working so hard to build this."

"That's exactly the point here."

"Okay, teams," Courtney announced, "Bring your boats to the water until I give you a signal to destroy each other's boat while Noah brings out the timer."

Noah whips out the timer out of nowhere and said, "Like she said before, the team will still has their boat in the end wins."

The two teams began to push their boats towards the water.

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

"You push a boat like a girl!" Susan teased Stephen.

"Shut up!" the auburn overachiever snapped, "I'm a strong player so don't cross me!"

"Amateurs." Alexander muttered under his breath as he and his team-mates push their boat to the water with all their might.

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

While the Shimmering Spotlights began pushing their own boat to the water, Lola was starting feel sweating because of the sun.

"Whew, it's getting hot in here." Lola said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, sure is." Mae said, sweating as well. "I started to feel sweating in here."

"Me too." Dani agreed, "It's all because of the hot sun."

"Come on, guys." Ivy said, "We don't have time to quit now. We got a challenge to complete."

"Yeah, Ivy's right." JT said, "We got to do this fair and square in order to win again like last time."

"How about if I can give you water after we finished the challenge, Lo?" Lex asked Lola who started to blush.

"Oh, okay." she said, blushing.

* * *

The boats are already in the water as they faced towards each other.

"Prepare to go down, Shimmering Spotlights!" Susan yelled at the said team, "Our boat will gonna crush you into pieces!"

"Oh yeah?" Ivy yelled back, "Our boat can tear yours piece by piece!"

"Then prove it!"

Then Courtney begins the signal, "Ready and go!" Noah turns on the timer and the two teams began to attack each other's boat.

"Fire!" Susan yelled as Alexander lit the cannon before launching the ball straight at the Shimmering Spotlights' boat.

This made Lola screamed as she take cover while trying to find a hiding spot while the rest of her team-mates began to lit cannons to destroy the Wild Tigers' boat.

Max laughed evilly as Alexander continue lit cannons. "It's over, Shimmering Spotlights!" the bad boy shouted, "Your boat is going down!"

Lex glared at the bad boy. He doesn't even like him at all.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Lex: (angry, referring to Max) That guy is a total jerk! If he does something to Lola, I'll kill him to death!**

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

While the battle goes on, Lex begins to look for Lola. He had to make sure that she doesn't get injured during the fight. It turns out that Lola is hiding behind the barrel.

"You okay, Lola?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lola said, "I'm just taking cover here."

"Don't worry," Lex hugs her tight, "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

This made Lola blushed as Lex pulls her close. Her heart begins to beat faster.

* * *

After several hours of the challenge, the time begins with a ding.

"Time's up!" Courtney announced to the campers, "Time to announce a winner." The two teams got out of their boats and runs to the sand while lining up single file separately by team. Courtney glanced at the Shimmering Spotlights' now destroyed boat then the Wild Tigers' boat very carefully. "Wow, interesting. Hate to see that coming."

"What?" Stephen asked, "What is it?"

Courtney then announced who the winner was, "Wild Tigers win!"

"Oh yeah!" Susan cheered in triumph, "Victory is ours!"

"Yeah, in your face, Shimmering Spotlights!" Max said, evilly, making the other team sad in disappointment.

"Well, Shimmering Spotlights," Courtney began, "Since you guys lost, you will reported to the campfire ceremony to vote off your team-mate."

Max smiled evilly, meaning that he had a trick up his sleeve towards the Shimmering Spotlights.

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony which is night-time...

"Alright, people." Courtney said, "I got six marshmallows left on my plate. Time's a wastin' so let's do this. Dani." She throw a marshamallow at Dani who caught it. "Lex and Lola." She threw two marshmallows at Lex and Lola which landed on their hands. "Ivy." Ivy used her rope to grab the marshmallow from the plate. Now only Mae and J.T. left. "Okay, the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Mae."

Courtney threw a marshmallow at Mae who happily caught it while JT hung his head in sadness.

"JT, wait!" Dani cried, running towards JT who got up from his seat. "Don't go!"

"But, Dani, I must go. It's just the part of the elimination."

"I'm sorry that we voted you off!" Dani burst into tears, "It wasn't our fault, it was Max! He tricked us to eliminate you!"

"Yeah, we're sorry!" Lex agreed, "We didn't mean to! It was accident like we did to Maddie!"

"Wait a minute!" JT asked, "Max was behind this?"

"Yes!" Dani shouted.

JT felt angry and muttered, "Dammit, Max. I know you're up to something to no good." He then changed his face into his happy look while staring at Dani. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you."

"I know." JT said.

The two leaned forward to each other and began to share their first kiss.

"AWWW!" Mae, Ivy and Lola said with happy looks as they watched JT and Dani kissed.

When JT and Dani parted, JT walks away, heading towards the Boat Of Losers.

* * *

As the boat left shore as JT blew a kiss at Dani, Courtney concluded the story and said, "AWWW, how romantic between JT and Dani. Aren't they a cute couple? With 12 more campers to go, the competition continues on. Stay tune on this exciting action of Total...Drama...Chronicles!"

* * *

**End chapter**

**Voted off so far: Sang Min, Frankie, Jacob, Maddie, Nebula, Gigi, JT**

**Reason: Max tricks the Shimmering Spotlights to vote off JT. The elimination is similar to Chapter 5.**


	9. We Are Not Alone

_"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles." Courtney stated, "The two teams had to build their own pirate boats. After several hours of building, they had to use them to destroy each other before the time runs out. Shock of all shocks the Wild Tigers won and to no surprise at all it was JT. Who will go next? Find out in Total...Drama...Chronicles!"_

**Theme Song**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

Stephen was outside, doing archery while shooting an arrow at the target.

"When I find that backstabbing traitor," Stephen muttered, referring to Max, "I'm going to grab hold of him and wring his neck!" He shoots another one while Max watches on, smiling evilly.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Max: (referring to Stephen) That guy will never had a chance to win for a million bucks. He is such a loser.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

At the monitor room, Noah was having problems by pressing a button to turn on the screen so he and Courtney can communicate with Chris.

"Uh-oh." Noah panicked.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked, worried.

"The screen didn't turn on."

"How does that happen?"

The scene cuts to a deranged feral Ezekiel who was holding a plugs for the screen, winking at the camera before going back to Noah and Courtney.

"Let me guess," Noah frowned, "It's gotta be Ezekiel."

Courtney slapped her forehead in disbelief.

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

Dani was having trouble sleeping. She still missed JT a bit. Ivy, Lola and Mae noticed this and decided to ask Dani what the problem was.

"Is something wrong, Dani?" Mae asked.

"Oh, hey, guys." Dani said, "I'm just missing JT. That's what I'm sad about."

"Oh that? It's alright, Dani." Lola said, "When you are eliminated, you may have a chance to see him."

"That's right, partner." Ivy agreed, "It looks like you and JT are too perfect for each other."

"Really?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," Lola said, "but right now, we need to go back to sleep."

"We have a challenge tomorrow." Mae said before she, Lola and Ivy go back to sleep which they sleep in separate bunk beds. Dani smiled a bit at the thought that she might be back with JT and eventually went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the campers were in the mess hall, eating their breakfast.

"I think the next challenge is going to be archery!" Stephen declared.

"Archery?!" Susan snapped, "Why archery?!"

"Because I am an excellent at this!" Stephen glared at the Trash Punk girl, "Don't try and stop me on this!"

This made Susan frowned and glared back at him.

"Say, guys," Dusk said, "I got an idea. For our next challenge, it will be-"

"No!" The other Wild Tigers yelled angrily.

"Okay." the goth boy said, sinking himself under the table, nervously.

"I don't know what's got into them." Lola said, referring to the Wild Tigers, "They're being so mean to us except that goth boy. He's the only one who is friendly."

"We better avoid them." Lex said.

"Yeah, otherwise, things have getting pretty worse." Ivy said.

"You said it." Mae agreed until she noticed that camera is sticking out of Susan's pocket. The British girl let out a gasp of horror. "My camera!"

"What? Where?" Lola asked, confused.

"There!" Mae pointed at Susan, "On that girl's pocket!"

Lola's eyes grow wide when she saw a camera on Susan's pocket. "Oh my Gosh! You're right!" she cried, "You are right all along!"

"What? What is it?" Ivy and Lex asked.

"My camera is actually right there on that girl!" Mae said.

Lex and Ivy gasped too.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Mae: (referring to Susan) I can't believe my camera was stolen by that Trash Punk girl! I gotta do something before she destroys it for good!**

**Lex: (also referring to Susan) Okay, I'm confused here. Why Mae's camera is in the girl's pocket?**

**Ivy: (also referring to Susan) She's going down!**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

"Come on, people, get to it!" Noah said through the speakers of the Mess Hall, "Courtney is waiting for you guys to get your butts outside for another challenge! Better move on!"

The remaining contestants ran off.

* * *

They met Courtney at the outback (like in chapter 4).

"Hello, campers, it's time for your next challenge." Courtney grinned.

"Yeah and I'm just so excited I can't contain it." Nabila said sarcastically while crossing her arms.

"For this challenge," Courtney said, "You guys can create a short film about something you find exciting about Australia."

"Cool." Mae smiled while Susan, Alexander and Nabila rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"As part of this," Courtney explained, "each team will get a video camera which I told Noah to get those to you right now. The team with the best film wins where you get received a reward to have your own luxurious mobile shower."

"Ooh, nice." Lola said, amazed.

Then Noah appeared with two video cameras in both hands. "Here they are, Courtney." he said, not happy, "I hope you satisfied now."

"Thank you," Courtney smiled as she takes them from Noah before said to the contestants. "Okay, teams, take each camera and discuss it over with your team-mates about the short film planning thing."

"Don't worry, Courtney." Max said, grinning evilly, "My team and I will do our best." Unknown to everybody, he hid his hand behind his back to do the cross sign with his fingers. All except Dusk who stare horrified at the badboy and Alexander who had a suspicious look on his face.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Dusk: I knew that Max is up to something no good. Let's hope that he will never screw things up this time.**

**Alexander: (angry) I knew it! I knew it that Max was evil! Damn b*****d!**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(Shimmering Spotlights)

"Okay, team." Ivy said to her team-mates, "We need ideas for creating our own short film. It will be exciting, something wild and part of action."

"Like in _Discovery Channel_?" Mae asked.

"Sort of." Ivy said. "Any ideas, anyone?"

Mae, Lola and Lex begin to think for a moment until Lex spoke up, "Say, I got an idea, what about if we can..." The others are huddled together to listen Lex's plan for the short film.

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

"Look, this is just too stupid!" Nabila snapped, "How the hell are we supposed to do with that short film movie thing?"

"Relax, Nabila." Susan said, "This will take a little while. We got to work together."

"Yeah, Susan's right," Stephen said, "We need to get our own ideas so we can beat the Shimmering Spotlights for sure."

"Alright." Nabila sarcastically said, "As long as long as our film was success, we definitely going to win."

"Umm, I was thinking that we could-" Dusk said before Alexander interrupts him, "Oh no you don't. Not those bad ideas of yours. We'll do this on my own way."

Max scoffed at this, "Your own way?! Pah-lease, your ideas are pathetic."

"No, it's not!" Alexander snapped, "My ideas are better!"

"Not as better as mine!" Susan declared, "My idea for this will be stealing animals."

"Stop it, guys!" Stephen snapped, "That's enough! This is no time for fighting! Let's get on with it!"

"Okay." the others said, glumly.

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

"Hey, that's a great idea." Mae exclaimed after she and the others finished huddling. "I like that idea, Lex."

"Lex, you really are a genius!" Lola added as she placed her hands on Lex's shoulders, "A true genius!"

Lex smiled and said, "Yep, I sure am."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Ivy shouted excitedly, "Let's film the whole scene!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed, raising their fists in the air.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Mae: (excited) If we win, we're going to send our film to Maddie. She's going to be happy.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

Much later, the contestants, Noah and Courtney were at the Mess Hall again after several hours of filming.

"Now you guys done filming," Courtney said, "It's time to see your hard work paid off." She glanced at Noah. "Noah, you ready for this?"

"Yes, ma'am." Noah said holding the remote as he wait for Courtney's signal.

"First up is The Wild Tigers." Courtney said, "With a news report."

Noah turns on the screen with a remote and the short film for The Wild Tigers begins.

"And now it's time for Australia Wildlife with the Wild Tigers!" the announcer said, off-screen.

"Is Australia about to explode from a methane gas leak?" Max asked. "More on that later. But first, Dusk has a look at wild life animals!"

Dusk is the reporter as he stands near the koalas who are climbing the tree, eating leaves.

"Max, the koalas have so much in common. " Dusk stated, "Since Gwen had an eucalyptus allergy, there's nothing to worry about."

"And now," Max said, "for a look at the weather, here is Nabila. I hope there's no tornadoes headed our way. Am I right, Nabila?"

"Yep, no tornadoes in here." Nabila said, doing a fake smile, "but interestingly enough, there is a low-pressure storm moving in over Melbourne. Should bring us some chilly days ahead."

"The Outback has approved a bigger budget for the-" Alexander stated but Max interrupts him.

"Hang on, Alexander, it looks like Susan has the jinx on the kangaroos. Susan?"

"Max, sources are speculating that a male kangaroo was hitting on a female kangaroo." Susan said, fake smiling as well. "And also, another male was stealing meat from the dingoes."

"Yeesh, that's low." Max said. Then the music is heard which means...

"Uh oh." Nabila said, pretending to hear something. "Looks like it's Koala Madness Minute!"

Soon, the men in Koala costumes came out and began to dance with Nabila and Max joining them.

"Oh yeah, Kola Madness!" Max exclaimed, "And now, let's get a look at the celebrity scene shot with Dusk."

"This isn't the news," Alexander grumbled angrily, "this is travesty."

After that was over, Courtney announced that it was the Shimmering Spotlights' turn as the short film begins.

The film shots to the kangaroos who are hanging out in the outback area while Lex's voice is heard while narrating off-screen.

"A group of kangaroos are called mobs." Lex stated, "The size and stability of the mobs vary between geographic regions with eastern Australia having larger and more stable aggregations than in arid areas farther west." Some kangaroos are bending down to eat grass. "One common behavior is nose touching and sniffing which mostly occurs when an individual joins a group." Cuts to a scene with two males fighting each other. "Both genders will fight for drinking spots but smaller males fight more than females."

While this goes on, Lola smiled at Lex who looks proudly at the film.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Lola: I can see the look on Lex's eyes. They're so shiny.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" Courtney announced, "Time to vote for best short film! Starting now!" Several hours later, Noah gives Courtney an envelope with a paper inside to see whose team got the best film. "The team who films the most is..." She teared the envelope before pulling out the paper and began to look at it before announcing it out loud. "...Shimmering Spotlights!"

The Shimmering Spotlights cheered in happiness.

Lola squealed as she hugged Ivy, Dani and Mae before hugging Lex.

"What?! That's not fair!" Susan yelled, "I had been working so hard on this!" That is when Mae appeared and grabbed her camera from Susan's pocket, making the Trash Punk gasped in horror. "You." she said with her eyes widen, "How did you-"

"I like that back if you don't mind." the British girl smirked before going back to her team.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Susan: (angry) This is the outrage! I'm done with that British girl! I will have my revenge!**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony, the Wild Tigers are sitting on the logs as Courtney stands in front of them with six marshmallows on her plate.

"Six marshmallows on my plate, people." Courtney announced, happily, "Time to see who's voted off this time! Alexander!" She throws a marshmallow at him which lands on his palm. "Dusk." Dusk got also received a marshmallow. "Susan."

"Hell yeah!" Susan shouted as Courtney throw a marshmallow at her, knocking the Trash Punk out.

"Max." Courtney said, throwing a marshmallow at Max who caught it while smiling evilly. Now only Stephen and Nabila left. "Now here comes the final part of the elimination."

"This better be good." Stephen mumbled.

"The final marshmallow," Courtney stated, "goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Nabila." Courtney throws the marshmallow at Nabila who caught it with her hand while Stephen was angry.

"What?! This is an outrage!" the auburn overachiever yelled, "I demand a revote!"

"Uh, sorry, no can do!" Courtney said, feeling nervous as hell, "That's how it goes in the elimination. You understand that, don't you?"

Stephen ignored her as he turns towards the remaining five campers. "Did you any of you vote me off?" he yelled, "Did you?"

That as they are about to respond but Noah came by and grab Stephen away, taking him to the dock.

* * *

At the dock...

"This isn't over yet!" Stephen shouted, angrily as the boat takes him away, "I'll win this competition! Do you hear me? I'll win this competition!"

"Ouch, bad luck." Courtney stated, "Let's see what happens next on another action of Total...Drama...Chronicles!"

* * *

**End chapter**

**Voted off so far: Sang Min, Frankie, Jacob, Maddie, Nebula, Gigi, JT, Stephen**

**Reason: Alexander, Susan, Nabila and Max votes for Stephen as part of the choice except Dusk who only voted for Max.**


	10. Still Fighting It

_"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles," Courtney said, "The two teams are going to create their own film about the wildlife in Australia. After the challenge is over, it appears that the Shimmering Spotlights won in triumph once again. Stephen suddenly realized that some of his team-mates voted except Dusk who only voted Max. Ouch, that's bad luck for Stephen. Anyway, I hope you're ready because it's once again time for Total...Drama...Chronicles!"_

**Theme Song**

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

Lola, Dani and Ivy are in the girls' cabin as they watched Mae placing her camera in a vault which is placed on the wall near her bed. Lex, on the other hand, was outside, drawing the comic book version of the campsite.

"There," Mae said, slamming it shut before placing a lock on it, "That should do the trick."

"Do you think the Trash Punk is really mad at us?" Lola asked, worried.

"I hope so." Ivy said, "If she does, we'll beat the crap out of her."

"Amen to that." Dani agreed, "She always like to steal things."

"We had to be more careful." Lola said.

Unknown to them, Susan overheard this by standing in the doorway, listening to what the girls were saying.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Susan: (angry) When I passed that British girl and her friends, I am so going to beat them.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

(The Wild Tigers)

Alexander was sitting on the bed in the boys' cabin, crossing his arms in annoyance. The reason why is only because of Max who is yelling at him because of the previous challenge.

"ARGH! We lost again, thanks to you!" the bad boy screamed, "You're the one who set it up!"

"Me?!" Alexander spat, "How can it be my fault? It wasn't my idea to do this!"

"Well, you're the one who came up with the Koala Madness thing!"

"Actually, it was mine." Dusk said, causing the two boys to turn around to look at him.

"You got some explaining to do, punk!" Alexander snapped.

"Yeah, what are you going to say for yourself!" Max added.

Dusk started to get sweating a little, "Well...you see...I..."

Then Courtney's voice appeared in the loud speaker, "Attention, campers! Meet me at the theater! Starting now!"

Alexander, Max and Dusk groaned at this. "Here we go." Max stated.

* * *

The remaining campers arrived at the theater while seated on bleachers separately as Courtney and Noah stands in the middle of the stage.

"Hello, campers." Courtney said, "Are you ready for another challenge?"

"Yes!" Lex, Lola, Mae, Ivy, Dani and Dusk said at the same time.

"Good." Courtney smiled, "Then you're going to love this. It's called a create song challenge."

The contestants were confused.

"Create a song?" Lola asked.

"Is this a joke?" Nabila asked, dryly.

"Don't tell me we're going to sing in front of you?" Susan screeched.

"No, of course not." Courtney said, "I will sing a part of a song."

"You singing?" Alexander scoffed, "Since when you learn how to sing?"

"In TDWT." Courtney said "Let just explain the rules here. The team must create meaningful lyrics to the tune of a different song. Then afterwards, I will sing a part of a song over the intercom. Whoever team did the most lyrics wins."

"Then why are you singing?" Lex asked.

"It's part of the challenge." Noah explains, "Not to mention that I sing the part of '_Come Fly With Us_' song."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Noah: What?! It's true. I just sing a little bit, that's all. What do you expect? Ever since Chris wants me to sing, I guess I had no other choice to do this. (clears throat and begins to sing) Come fly with us, come die with us!**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

"Okay, campers," Courtney said, "You may start now."

The two teams gathered together seperatly and began to discuss the lyric idea for the create a song challenge.

(Wild Tigers)

"Alright, team," Max said to his team, "If we're going to do this, you all had to do my lead. It's the only way to do it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alexander grumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah, you already becoming a leader, you know." Nabila agreed.

"I think I got a song idea for the challenge," Dusk said, "Wanna hear it?"

Alexander smirked and said, "Sure."

Max felt shocked and angry at the same time, "What the hell, Alexander? Don't listen to Dusk. His ideas are dumb!"

"Come on, Max, give him a chance." Nabila said, agreed with Alexander, "In fact, he has an idea up his sleeve."

"And besides," Susan said, patting Max on the shoulder, "Dusk deserves to become a better song writer than you."

Max didn't know what to say until he sighed in defeat, "Alright, Dusk, let's hear what you came up so far."

* * *

(The Shimmering Spotlights)

"This is it, everybody," Ivy said to her team-mates, "Time to came up with the lyrics of our own song."

"Gee, that's a tough one." Lola said, worried, "I bet it's going to be hard."

"No, it isn't." Lex said, placing his hand on Lola's shoulder, "We gotta work fair and square in order to win this challenge. You want that, don't you?"

Lola blushed at Lex's touch as she stared at him.

"Maybe our song is going to be rock n roll." Dani suggested, "Like guitar solo for example."

"I don't think that will work." Ivy said, "We need a song writer to write song lyrics for us."

They started thinking for a moment until Mae spoke up, "I could write a song."

"You do?" Dani asked.

"Yeah," Mae said, "I know just the thing to do this." Lex, Lola, Ivy and Dani smiled as they listened carefully to Mae's plan.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Ivy: Boy, Mae sure is a genius of song writing.**

**Lola: (referring to Mae) She sure does along with photography, drawing, music, fine arts, swimming and sketching.**

**Lex: This is perfect. I can't wait to see what Mae wrote.**

**Dani: Excellent job for Mae right there. She's not so bad after all.**

**Mae: Like Andy Warhol said 'Everyone will be famous for 15 minutes'.**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

After several hours of writing out lyrics for a new song, the two teams are seated in the bleachers again as Courtney walked up on stage.

"Now that you guys had the lyrics all written down," the former CIT stated, "It's time for the song contest to begin."

"Yay." Susan said, sarcastically.

"First up for today is the Wild Tigers," Courtney said as Noah gives her the paper that the said team wrote. Courtney looks at the paper and begins to sing which turns out to be a rap song.

_Courtney: Don't give up up up up_

_Just get down down down_

_Like I dooooooo!_

_(Raps) Yo yo yo be like Scooby Doo eat a lot of food and run a fude_

_Don't be scared or crying because we're back in action_

_You guys may be winning alot but why save the world when you can rule it!_

_We may not beat you but we still can avenge_

_Avengers assemble to beat you down!_

While that was done, Courtney looked at the two teams and Noah who had confused and awkward looks on their faces. Except Dusk who was smiling nervously.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Dusk: (nervous) Is this song great or what?**

**(end confessional cam)**

* * *

"Next we have the Shimmering Spotlights with their own song." Courtney said as Noah gave her another paper.

When Courtney looked at it, she began to sing which is actually a sad ballad.

_Courtney: So not cry until the morning light,_

_Don't let emotions rope you for your sight_

_Be proud that you're soaring at this height,_

_embrace the power of flight_

This caused some of the contestants had tears in their eyes, meaning the song makes them sad. Even Noah.

"That song is so beautiful that I can cry." Noah said before bursting into tears.

"There, there, Noah." Courtney patted him on the back, "It's alright." She then said to the camera, "Be sure to vote which song is the best. We'll be right back after the break."

Much later, the intern gives Courtney the envelope. When she opened it, she announced who the team winner is while some of the two teams are very nervous especially Dusk. "The team whose song is awesome is...

...

...

...

...

...

...Shimmering Spotlights!" This caused the said team cheer wildly.

"Yay!" Lola cheered as she hugged Lex happily, "We did it!" Then afterwards, she let go of him immediately while blushing, "Oh, sorry about that, Lex."

"It's okay." Lex smiled at her.

The Wild Tigers groaned in disappointment.

"Wild Tigers, meet me at the campfire ceremony for the elimination," Courtney said. "Don't be late."

"Well, what can I say," Nabila shrugged, "We try." She then walks, leaving her team-mates behind.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

**Max: (angry) That's just too much! We lost again like last time!**

**(end confessional)**

* * *

The Campfire Ceremony...

The Wild Tigers are sitting on logs in front of the campfire ceremony as Courtney announced the elimination.

"Five marshmallows on my plate for five campers." the former CIT said, "If one of you don't have the last marshmallow, you have to take a ride to the boat of losers and never return. Let's begin, shall we?" She picks up the marshmallow and said, "Susan." She throws it at the Trash Punk who caught it. "Max." She throws another one at him. "Alexander." Alexander smirked as Courtney throws another marshmallow at him which caught it in his hands. Now only Dusk and Nabila left. "Alright, guys, get ready for the last round. I only got a last marshmallow on my plate. The last marshmallow that I should give it to is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dusk."

"Thank God." Dusk said as Courtney throws a marshmallow at him while Nabila stood up with shock and anger.

"You guys are voted for me?!" she snapped, "ARGH! What is wrong with you?"

"Actually, I didn't." Susan said, "I never voted you off. You're my best friend."

Nabila calms down and said to the Trash Punk, "Okay, then, I guess you had to continue on without me.

"Right." Susan said before she and Nabila bump knuckles with their hands.

* * *

At the Dock, Nabila was on the boat and it takes her away from the shore while the rest of the team watches on.

"I guess you're the only girl in our team now." Alexander said.

"Yep," Susan nodded.

"So that means, you can sleep in our cabin?" Max smirked flirtiously at Susan.

"No!" The Trash Punk snapped, "I'm still sleeping in the Girls Cabin!" She then stormed off, leaving the boys behind.

"Gee, what is her problem?" Dusk asked, confused.

"Don't know." Alexander replied.

"Hmm...I like a girl who is feisty." Max said, slyly, referring to Susan.

"And now there were only ten more left." Courtney concluded, "How am I going to handle this? Find out more where we continue this competition on Total...Drama...Chronicles!"

* * *

**End chapter**

**Voted off so far: Sang Min, Frankie, Jacob, Maddie, Nebula, Gigi, JT, Stephen, Nabila**

**Reason: Sent home because Alexander and Max convinced Susan and Dusk to vote her off with them.**

**A/N: Don't worry, Max will be voted off in the final three! Nothing to worry about, okay?**


	11. Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow

_"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles," Courtney said, "Our two teams are going to create a song with meaningful lyrics. In the end, it looks like the Shimmering Spotlights won again just like last time which means the Wild Tigers had to vote off their team-mate again. According to the elimination, it appears that Nabila is the next one to be vote out and she was immediately reported to the dock of shame and never come back. Let's find out what the merge is, shall we? Find out today on Total...Drama...Chronicles!"_

**Theme Song to "I Wanna Be Famous"  
**

* * *

At the monitor room, Noah yawned as he watches the music video of Taylor Swift on YouTube, feeling bored. Since he doesn't like that female country singer, he felt like he was going to fall asleep.

While he does that, he didn't noticed Courtney walked in and sat down next to him.

"What are you watching?" she asked.

"Some music video of Taylor Swift which makes me wanna throw up." Noah said, sarcastically.

"Well, then, if you don't like it then watch something else." Courtney suggested.

This made Noah smile a little, "Okay." As he did so until Chris appeared on the screen, interrupting the internet.

"Hey, Noah and Courtney." Chris said, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, we sure did." Noah said, changing his mood into a sarcasm look. "How's it going with you?"

"Aw, it's doing fine." Chris smiled, "I had just released from prison and spend my life going on vacation to Hawaii with Chef." Chef appeared, waving at the screen with a big grin.

"Well, good for you." Courtney said, "Looks like your prison days are over."

"Yep."

"So that means you're going to create your own show?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Hmm. I'll think about it. Sooner or enough."

Then an agent's voice is heard, off-screen, "Chris, you got a phone call from Duncan."

"Okay, coming." Chris said, "Gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye!"

The screen goes back to the YouTube website.

* * *

The nine remaining contestants are outside with Courtney standing in front of them.

"I have good news for all of you," the former CIT said.

"What is it?" Lola asked, curiously.

"What is something to do for stealing stuff?" Susan added.

"No." Courtney said, shaking her head.

"To make fun of _Glee_?" Lex asked.

"No." Courtney said again.

"Kill Justin Bieber?" Dani asked.

"No." Courtney said, "You guys are no longer in your teams anymore."

The contestants were shocked and confused at this.

"What do you mean by that?" Mae asked, "How did that happen?"

"Since there's only nine of you," Courtney explained, "You guys are all free."

"That's right." Noah said, walking next to Courtney. "It all explains to every Total Drama season."

There was a moment of silence until the nine contestants cheered in happiness.

"All right!" Alexander shouted, "Time for me to pick on other contestants that I did not know yet!"

"Same here!" Max agreed.

"Okay, everyone!" Courtney said, "Now that you guys are free from your teams, it's time for another challenge!" The contestants stopped cheering as they stared at Courtney. "Today's challenge is going to be an Angry Birds challenge!"

"An Angry Birds challenge?" Lola asked, "How exciting!"

"I know, right? I bet it's going to be so much fun!" Mae said.

"In today's challenge," Courtney said, "each of you is confronted by a big angry birds-like fortress made of wood with green pigs inside. Each of you has to destroy the wooden fortress and take down the pigs with a catapult and angry bird plushies stuffed with rocks. The contestant to take out his/her fortress in the shortest amount of time will get the invisibility."

"Sweet!" Susan said while Max and Alexander smiled evilly.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Susan: The invisibility should be mine! All mine! (laughs evilly)**

**Max: Invisibility here I come!**

**Alexander: If I win, I will vote off any contestant that I want!**

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Here are the weapons that you need." Courtney said as Noah passed out the catapult slingshots and a cart of angry bird plushies to each contestant. "You can use them to destroy the fortress and get rid of the pigs."

"Woo-wee!" Ivy said, looking at the catapult, "This does remind of a slingshot."

"It sure does." Courtney said, "This one's different. Okay, people, on your marks, get set, go!"

The contestants are facing their own fortress and began to take down the pigs with their catapults by releasing their angry bird plushies

During this battle, Susan let out an evil laugh and said, "Say hello to my little friend, pigs!" One of the pigs got knocked out by a red angry bird.

"Yee-haw! This is fun!" Ivy exclaimed, happily, "Get along, little doggies!"

Lola was having trouble with her catapult because of the rubber band was snapped open. "Oh, no." she wailed.

Lex noticed this and glanced at Lola, "What's wrong, Lo?"

"My catapult was broken,"

"Here, take mine." Lex said, handing Lola his catapult, "I'm going to get another one from Courtney." He then ran off.

"O-okay." Lola blushed as she watched Lex go.

"Yah! Eat this, pigs!" Dusk shouted while shooting an angry bird plushie at the pig who got knocked out easily. Max noticed this and began to shoot his own plushie at Dusk, knocking him out. The badboy let out an evil smirk as he begins focusing on his own fortress.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noah and Courtney are drinking lemonade while watching the whole challenge.

"No wonder this challenge is going to be easy." Noah said.

"You said it." Courtney said, "I wonder if this goes on forever."

"We'll see how it goes."

"Right."

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah: Gee, how long these challenges are going to take? It will take forever to do this.**

**End Confessional**

* * *

Back to the challenge, the contestants are still shooting the pigs including Lex who now has another catapult in his hand and Dusk who recovers.

"How long are we doing this?" Mae asked.

"As soon as the pigs are defeated along with the fortress, each of us will get the invisibility." Ivy explains.

"That will be me!" Max declared evilly.

Alexander got mad and said, "Oh no, you don't. I will win today's challenge!"

"Back off!" Susan snapped, "This one's mine!"

"Guys, guys, calm down." Lex said, "This doesn't matter for each of us who have the ability. Now, shut up and keep shooting."

"He's right." Lola shouted, "We have to hurry before time runs out!"

"Keep shooting!" Dani added as she and the contestants continue launching the angry bird plushies at the pigs.

After several hours of shooting, Courtney runs in the scene and shouted, "Time's up! It's time to announce a winner!" The contestants stopped what they're doing and stood up straight like soldiers while Courtney looks at each fortress who are now destroyed. "So far, so good, you guys are working so hard on this. Very interesting." Then she noticed one of the fortress which is destroyed the most. "Well, it looks like we have a winner. The winner is..." The contestants are very nervous and curious at the same time. "...Alexander!" Alexander smirked and crossed his arms in triumph, causing Max and Susan frown in anger. "Now that he has the invisibility, it's time to vote off a camper. See you at the campfire, everyone." She then walked off.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Alexander: Oh yeah! I got the invincibility! In your faces, Max and Susan!**

**Max: (angry) Hmph! Let's get this over with! I'll vote for Dani!**

**Susan: (also angry) Same here!**

**End Confessional**

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony, the nine campers are sitting on the logs while Courtney holds out a plate of marshmallows for each of them. "Nine marshmallows on my plate, everyone!" she announced, "Now that Alexander have the invisibility, let's get this elimination started!" She pick up the marshmallow and begins calling out names one by one. "Alexander, you're the first to be pick."

"Yes." Alexander said as Courtney tossed the marshmallow at him.

"Mae." Courtney said, tossing another marshmallow which lands on Mae's hands. "Dusk." the goth boy got received a marshmallow as well. "Susan." Susan smiled evilly at this while Courtney tossed another one at her. "Lex."

"Far out!" Lex said excitedly as Courtney tossed the fifth marshmallow at him.

"Lola." Courtney said, throwing the sixth marshmallow at her. "Max." Max let out an evil smirk as the CIT throws another marshmallow at him. This leaves only Ivy and Dani left. "Alright, ladies, this is the last marshmallow that I got on my plate. Whoever gets it, you will be safe on this island. The last and final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ivy!"

Ivy let out a sigh of relief while Courtney throws a marshmallow at the cowgirl. Dani was shocked at this.

"What?! I get voted off by my own team-mates?" she cried, "How did that happen? I demand an answer!"

"Dani, the boat awaits you." Courtney said.

Dani let out a sigh in defeat, "Fine." She began to walk over to the dock, sadly, stepped into the boat and drove off away from the shore.

"Eight contestants left on this island. Who will be eliminated next? Stay tuned for more action and fun on Total...Drama...Chronicles!" Courtney stated.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Voted off so far: Sang Min, Frankie, Jacob, Maddie, Nebula, Gigi, JT, Stephen, Nabila, Dani**

**Reason: The other contestants thought that Dani wasn't useful anymore.**


	12. Anyone Can Cook

_"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles," Courtney said, "Our remaining constants are doing the Angry Birds challenge. While this goes on, Alexander has won the invincibility and Dani was chosen to be eliminated. Poor girl. Now, there's eight contestants left on this island, let's get down to business for more crazy action on Total...Drama...Chronicles!"_

**Theme Song to "I Wanna Be Famous"**

* * *

In the boys cabin, Dusk and Lex are starting to get along quite easily.

"So, you're a comic book artist?" Dusk asked.

"Yeah," Lex said, "You should see my comic books that I drew so far Check it out.." He showed Dusk the four comic books that he created: _Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour and Revenge Of The Island._

"Man, you're good at this." Dusk smiled.

"I know." Lex smiled back, "I drew these myself."

"Can you do the _'Everybody Hates Staci'_ one?"

"Sure."

* * *

Susan was sitting on the front porch of the girls' cabin until she noticed Max approaching.

"Hey, beautiful," Max greeted.

Susan scoffed, "What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

"For your information, I will never accept your apology! You always saying sweet talk to me ever since the day we met in this camp! That's why I can't stand you!"

"Oh really, then why are you blushing?" Max asked, smirk deviously.

Susan suddenly realized that her cheeks turned red. She angrily shook it off and said, "Ugh! I'm out of here!" She stood up and stormed out in a huff.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Max: (smirks) Told you she's totally in love with me.**

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Uh, bad news, people." Courtney said through the loud speakers, "For the Mess Hall, we're running out of food for all of you. Get ready for another challenge in a few minutes."

The eight contestants ran out of the cabins.

* * *

Later on, the contestants are now in the Mess Hall until Courtney arrived.

"Welcome to the food challenge." she announced.

"Food challenge?" Alexander asked, eye twitching, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, what kind of the challenge is that?" Max asked, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Each camper has two and a half hour to make lunch, dinner and dessert." Courtney said, ignoring Alexander and Max's comments, "It can be anything the camper chooses which I invite Chef and Owen over to be the judges. They will judge each meal from all of you. The one with the highest score wins."

"Yee-haw!" Ivy cheered, "That sounds like fun!"

"I agreed!" Mae and Lola agreed.

"Here are the cookbooks for each of you," Courtney said, giving the contestants each cookbook, "it will have recipes for you to make. If you don't know what you make, you can ask each other out. Now that settles, you may start the challenge now."

The contestants goes over to the table and opened the cookbooks, flipping pages to find recipes that they're going to make.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Lola: Hmm. I wonder what food I'm going to make. I could find one which is lunch, dinner and dessert but I can't decide.**

**Mae: If they had English food, I'm so going to pick one.**

**Ivy: My family and I love to cook delicious food during my hometown. I can cook many food especially apple pie.**

**Lex: Aw, man. I don't know how to cook. Perhaps Lola can help me out.**

**Dusk: This challenge is not so bad.**

**Susan: (angry) In other words, I will never cook!**

**Alexander: (smile evilly) As a head chef, I can cook whatever I want!**

**Max: (smirks) So the Trash Punk princess refuses to cook, huh? We'll see about that.**

**End Confessional**

* * *

While scanning the pages, Lex was having trouble choosing the recipe. "How am I supposed to find a perfect food?" he panicked, "This is so stupid!"

Lola noticed this and glanced at Lex, "Need some help, Lex?"

Lex looked at Lola and said, "Oh, yes. I do need help here. I need to find a recipe which is a lunch one."

"I'll show you." Lola said, helping him look for the recipe for lunches.

* * *

Much later on, the trucks stopped in front of the Mess Hall before opening the back, revealing food of ingredients.

Then afterwards, the contestants ran outside to grab food from the trucks and ran back to the Mess Hall.

* * *

The contestants began cooking their own food. It will take an hour to do this as soon as Courtney tells them to hurry up.

* * *

At the monitor room, Noah was talking to Chris who is on the screen.

"How are you and Courtney doing?" Chris asked.

"We're doing fine." Noah sarcastically replied, "Courtney was busy hosting another challenge to the contestants."

"Which is...?"

"The food challenge."

"Good for you." Chris said, "How many contestants are left now?"

"So far, we got only eight." Noah said.

"Where's the rest of the contestants?"

"They're probably at the place where we call it _'Nightclub Des Losers'_."

* * *

The scene cuts to the eliminated contestants at the Nightclub Des Losers as they began to dance to the music and sitting on the stools of the bar for a chat.

* * *

Back at the monitor room...

"Oh, I see," Chris said, "gotta go now, the agent needs me. Bye, Noah."

"Bye." Noah said as the screen turns off.

* * *

At the Mess Hall, the contestants are finally complete their food as they are at the Main Lodge along with Chef, Owen and Courtney.

"Okay, everyone," Courtney announced, "It's time for a food contest!"

"Whoop-de-doo." Susan said, sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Does anyone have food with you?" Courtney asked.

"Yes!" the contestants said at once.

"Well, then let's begin! First up is Ivy." Courtney announced as Ivy stepped forward to where Chef and Owen are and placed her food on the table. The food that she makes is chili con carne which comes in a bowl.

"Mmm, chili con carne." Owen said happily as he stared at the said food, "My favorite." He grabs the bowl and begins to gobble down with his mouth. When he puts it down, his face started to turn red and started to scream. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Help! My mouth is burning! Somebody get milk for me!" Chef immediately passed the milk to Owen who immediately drink it, calming down the hot stuff. Then, he calms down. "AHH, much better."

Ivy chuckled sheepishly at that.

"Next up is Mae." Courtney said.

"Behold." Mae said as she placed the food on the table in front of Chef and Owen which is covered in cloth. When she removed, the food that she makes is bangers and mash (aka sausage and mashed potatoes).

"Whoa, now that's awesome." Owen said in amazement. Chef begins to eat bangers and mash while Mae looks on, anxiously.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Mae: I'm starting to feel nervous now. I hope I have a highest score.**

**End Confessional**

* * *

After Chef eating, Mae walk towards Ivy who is standing on the other table. "Lola, you're next in line." Courtney said. Lola nodded as she stepped forward to Chef and Owen and puts her food down in front of them. The food was actually a Canadian whippet cookie, a dessert with a marshmallow-like filling on a biscuit in a hard shell of pure chocolate.

Owen smiled as he stared at it. The whippet was absolutely delicious for him to eat.

"Like it?" Lola asked, happily, "I made it myself."

Owen didn't respond as he grabbed the plate and quickly eat the whippet. Chef groaned as he shook his head along with Courtney.

"I don't why he likes to eat food all the time?" Dusk asked Alexander.

"Beats me." Alexander shrugged, "From the look on his stomach, he looks chubbier than ever." Max began to snickered at what Alexander said while Susan rolled her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Much later, the other food was already eaten by Chef and Owen since Max, Alexander, Susan and Dusk are being called one at the time. But right now, the only one who didn't have a turn is Lex.

Lex gulped nervously as sweat came from his forehead. He just made fresh pasta.

"Just go for it, Lex." Lola encouraged him, "Don't be nervous." Lex gulped even more.

"Don't just stand there like a wimp!" Susan said, rudely, "Get going!"

Max raised his foot over at Lex and began to kick him on the back, causing the Comic Book Artist to yelp. He quickly goes over to Chef and Owen and put down the table in front of them.

Chef and Owen looked at it carefully.

"What is that?" Chef asked, suspiciously.

"It's pasta." Lex said, more sweat running down his face.

Owen sniffed it for a moment while Lex looks anxious at him. Then suddenly, Owen declared, "Hey, it smells delicious. I love pasta." He grabbed the plate in front of his mouth and began to chow down the pasta.

Lex sighed in relief.

* * *

"And now it's time for the winner of the highest score." Courtney announced as the intern came over and hand her the envelope. Once the intern is gone, Courtney tears open the envelope and take out the paper before reading it. "The winner is..." The campers are starting to feel nervous as they wait for the winner announcement. "...Lola!"

Lola cheered in happiness, "Yes!"

Susan, Max and Alexander groaned in disappointment while Lex, Ivy, Mae and Dusk clapped for her.

"As for the rest of you," Courtney said, "You will vote off a camper except Lola!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Lola: (happy) I'm so happy that I won the invincibility! This is the greatest thrill of my life! Oh, thank you so much, Courtney!**

**Lex: I'm proud of you, Lola. Good job.**

**Mae: Lola did such a good job. I'm happy for her.**

**Ivy: Me too. Lola is a nice person after all.**

**Dusk: I don't mind Lola win the invincibility. I'm glad Courtney choose her as a winner.**

**Alexander: (angry) This has gone too far. I should win right now!**

**Max: (angry also) I hate this challenge!**

**Susan: (angry also) I'm glad this challenge is over. It was a total waste of time here.**

**End Confessional**

* * *

The campers are at the Campfire Ceremony for the elimination where they can see Courtney holding a plate of eight marshmallows. "So, Lola got the ability." Courtney said, "As for the rest of you, it is all fair game. Eight marshmallows on my plate this time. Get ready for this, folks so here we go." She picks up a marshmallow. "Lola, you go first since you won already." She throws a marshmallow at Lola who caught it easily. "Mae." Mae got received a marshmallow. "Max." Courtney throws one at Max. "Susan." Susan smiled evilly at this as she got received a marshmallow by Courtney. "Alexander." Courtney throws another marshmallow at him. "Lex." Lex sighs in relief as Courtney throws another one at him. Now only Dusk and Ivy left. "Okay, people, this is the last marshmallow that I got. If I give you one, you'll be safe for now and if you don't, you will take a ride at the Boat Of Losers. Now the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Dusk."

Ivy frowned sadly as Dusk got received a marshmallow.

"Aw, shucks," Ivy said, "looks it's goodbye time for me."

"Don't worry about us, Ivy." Mae said, "Lola and I will continue this without you."

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you." Lola said.

"We'll do what it takes to continue the competition, Ivy." Lex added.

"Take care for yourself," Dusk said.

Ivy smiled a little, "Thanks, guys."

At the dock, the boat takes Ivy away from the shore as the contestants waved goodbye to her except Max, Susan and Alexander.

"Will this competition keeps going?" Courtney asked, "Find out next time on Total...Drama...Chronicles!"

* * *

**End chapter**

**Voted off so far: Sang Min, Frankie, Jacob, Maddie, Nebula, Gigi, JT, Stephen, Nabila, Dani, Ivy**

**Reason: Ivy's food comes in last place so Alexander, Max and Susan suggested Dusk, Mae, Lex and Lola to vote for her.**


End file.
